Yugioh GX: Advent Dawn
by Kurotsuki Koyo
Summary: A new generation of duelists have arrived in Duel Academy. Taking classes and dueling others, this story focuses on a few individuals.
1. Advent

**Yugioh GX: Advent Dawn**

**My attempt at a new story, I will also be using one of the most common archetypes in the game. This is more like an experiment, just to see if people will rate it. Also if you do review, can you please give me some helpful advice?**

**Ch. 1: Advent**

It was a nice, sunny afternoon at Domino City and the place was bustling with life. The adults were heading to their work areas, and the kids were getting ready for their first day of school. Of course, that was only the adults and the small children. So what were the teenagers doing?

Most all teenagers in Domino were heading toward Kaibaland, an amusement park built by Seto Kaiba. But why would they be going there on a school day? Simply because they were going to school. An academy for duelists, that is.

Everyone had to take a test to get in though. There's the written exam, then the practical exam. Originally, they didn't have this test to get in. They used to let the people who signed up get in during the early years of Duel Academy. However most of the kids that did were just looking for a way out of school, so they created these tests.

* * *

One certain boy stood out of the examinees. Not really, but he's the main character of this story. He had a pretty simple look to his appearance, with black hair, brown skin and matching eye colors. He wore a black jacket and blue jeans, and stood at 5'2. A simple Asian teenager.

He anxiously awaited for his name to be called for the written exam. Since there were hundreds of teenagers who wanted to get into the academy, they had about a hundred students go in a private room to take the exam.

"Hey man, calm down." He was pushed at the back from the guy standing behind him.

"What was that for?" The boy asked, rubbing the area where he pushed.

"You seem kinda tense. Just wondering if I could calm you down a bit." He said.

That man was taller than him, being about 5'5, with brown hair and matching eye color. He wore a black collared shirt and black dress pants.

"What's your name?" The guy who pushed him asked.

"Uh... Ayumu... Suzuki Ayumu." He said a little suprised. The guy didn't look Asian.

"Heh. Surprised about my looks. I'm not Asian, I'm American." He said while smiling. "But I was recommended by some of my old profesors back at Duel Prep school, so I got in without paying. Oh by the way, my name is David Steward."

Ayumu nodded. It was sort of hard to understand his dialect, but he spoke pretty good Japanese.

The person calling out the names continued going down the list. With kids going into the room to take the test. Finally after awhile, Ayumu's name was called as well as David's.

* * *

"Huh... who was the name of the creator of Duel Monsters. That's pretty obvious." Ayumu muttered to himself as he put down Maximillion Pegasus.

Meanwhile, David was on the same question. "Who was the creator of Duel Monsters. I guess they would accept the name Maximillion Pegasus. Of course, his real name is Pegasus J. Crawford." So he wrote both names.

Other people were doing the test to. Easy questions from 'how many ways are there to summon?' to specific questions like 'name eight fusions of the Elemental Heroes.' most questions were pretty hard for people who's deck focused on a specific archetype. Fortunately, Ayumu and David looked like they didn't have a problem.

"Hey you!"

Everyone instantly looked up to see that one of the supervisors of this test was pointing at a boy actually taking a peek another boy's paper. He looked up in fright as he saw the man pointing at him.

"You're out of here." He pointed to the door. the boy sighed as he walked out of the room, on the verge of tears.

The test continued, with a few people getting kicked out for cheating. Finally it was over when a bell ringed, the same kind you'd hear at a school.

"I did terrible!" Ayumu exclaimed as he walked out of the room.

David patted him on the back. "Don't worry. I'm sure you did fine."

After a bit, the results were in. And to Ayumu's surprise, his name was called in the results of the people who passed. David was called as well, and he only smirked.

* * *

"I tribute my Horn Imp (4/1300/1000) to summon Jack's Knight (5/1900/1000) in attack mode!" The proctor said. In the place of the imp, a knight wearing blue armor stood proud, sword ready for battle. "Attack her Skilled White Magician(4/1700/1900)!"

"I don't think so!" The examinee shouted, a girl about 4'10 wearing a pink blouse and a blue skirt. "I activate Magic Cylinder! Now you're attack goes back to you!"

The proctor stared in shock as her trap activated. The attack bounced back to him, bringing his Life Points down to zero.

"She's good." Ayumu said from the seats at the side of the stadium.

"I know. Her name is Sakuya Hikari, feared for her Magician Deck. Although most players use these kinds of decks, for som reason she can always pull a rabbit out of her hat." David explained.

"Geez. You don't have to go deeper than that." He teased.

Just then, the speaker sounded. _David Steward, please come to Duel Arena #4. David Steward, please come to Duel Arena #4. Thank you._

"Okay! It's my turn!" He grinned.

He walked down to the area that had a huge number four on the ground. A proctor awaited him at the battlefield.

"Well, well. We don't see many foreigners around these parts." The proctor said. "You better feel lucky you get to come to our Academy."

"Yes sir." He said politely.

They both activated their duel disks and shouted, "Duel!"

David: 4000

Proctor: 4000

"I'll go! Draw!" David drew a card. "I am very fortunate to have a faithful deck. Field magic, Luminous Spark activate!" The arena was filled with a dark mist, with light coming out of one spot in the middle. A demon-looking monster stood in the middle, covering it's eyes.

"With this, my light monsters get a boost of 500 attack points, with the draw back of losing 400 defense points." He explained.

_A light attribute deck? _Ayumu was wondering.

Meanwhile, the girl Sakuya was watching the duel from a different area from the field. _Light huh? Or maybe more than that?_

David continued his move. "I summon Jain, Lightsworn Paladin in attack mode." A man with white hair and armor appeared, bearing a shining sword. "By the effect of my field spell, he gains a power boost. (4/1800/1200- 2300/800). "Lastly, I'll set two cards and end my turn. During my end phase, I must send the top two cards from the deck to my graveyard."

Sakuya slowly smiled. _A Lightsworn deck. Hard to control, but I'll just have to see what this man can do._

"Impressive, but can it defeat my deck?" The proctor said. "Draw! I activate Heavy Storm, to destroy your field spell and your set cards!"

David's usual grin was replaced by a frown as his cards were swept away from the storm. His monster's attack power went down to it's original.

"Now, I summon Neo the Magic Swordsman." A knight appeared also, glaring at the paladin standing in front of him. "I'll activate the spell card Shrink to half your monster's attack points!"

"Oh no!" He cried out as his monster's attack points cut in half (4/1800/1200- 900/1200)!

"Attack!" The warrior jumped up and cut the paladin in two like it was nothing.

"Ughh... just a scratch." David muttered.

David: 3200

Proctor: 4000

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn. Now what will you do, examinee?" The proctor sneered.

David made a big sigh, then said, "I'm just gonna try harder. That's all teach!"

Ayumu had to grin a little. _Calm, even though he's at a disadvantage! He's good!_

"My turn!" David drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed, to draw two cards! Now, I special summon Wulf, Lightsworn Beast in attack mode!" A white wolfman with armor, a glowing claw and a spear appeared (4/2100/300).

"Huh?" The proctor looked very confused. "How come you special summoned it from the graveyard?"

"Heh heh. Wulf can only be special summoned when he is sent to the grave from my deck." He explained. "But I can still normal summon too! So I tribute Wulf to bring out Celestia, Lightsworn Angel in attack mode (5/2300/200)! A beautiful blue-haired woman with white armor, the wings of an angel, and a staff appeared.

"When I tribute summon her through a tributed Lightsworn, I am allowed to destroy two cards you control"

"WHAT?!" The proctor was extremely furious now. The only two cards he had on his field was his Neo and his facedown card. Both of them were destroyed.

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive Jain back to the field!" His paladin clad in white armor appeared from the grave, ready to get his revenge.

"Direct attack!" Both monsters rushed at the shocked proctor and hit him, bring his LP down to zero... that was fast.

David: 3200

Proctor: 0

"Well I guess that's it." He said, with his grin coming back.

_In two turns, he was able to defeat that proctor so easily. He must be a worthy opponent, _Sakuya thought.

Just as Ayumu was about to congratulate his new friend, his name was called to go to Duel Arena #7. With a small smile coming to his face, he rushed to the arena in excitement.

* * *

He arrived as fast as he could to encounter the proctor he would be facing. The man had black hair with black sunglasses. Oddly enough, that's what most proctors' looked like.

"Okay kid, ready to duel?" He asked.

"Yup."

"Okay then, duel!"

Ayumu: 4000

Proctor: 4000

Meanwhile, David walked back up to his seat. Then he noticed Sakuya, and instead walked to her.

"Hello there." He said politely. "My name is David Steward. I saw your match a few minutes ago and I must say I'm impressed."

She turned and bowed slightly. "Thank you."

Instead of leaving though, he sat next to her. "So what do you think of my friend?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'll see when he duels."

"Okay!" Ayumu said. "I'll start with The Six Samurai - Irou in attack mode!" A samurai with a sheathed sword and ripped clothes appeared. It had a calm appearance with it's visor on it's eyes (4/1700/1200). "I'll place one card facedown. I guess that's it."

"A Six Samurai deck. How... common." Sakuya muttered.

"I agree. But because most people just added the archetype to their deck, their's weren't really considered Six Samurai." He said.

"... you talk to much."

"Not bad kid. Now it's my turn! Draw!" He drew a card. "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode!" An ugly looking dragon appeared with a sinister gaze (4/1900/1200). "Atack his monster!"

The dragon opened up it's mouth and let out a beam of blue energy. The samurai was helpless as it was destroyed!

Ayumu: 3800

Proctor: 4000

"I'll set one card facedown. Now applicant, what will you do?" He taunted, not very rude like the other proctor.

"My turn! Draw!" He drew and smiled. "Okay, I'm bringing out my Six Samurai - Yaichi in attack mode!" A samurai wearing black and yellow armor appeared, with a bow (3/1300/800). "I will also activate my trap Call of the Haunted to revive Irou!" His other samurai was revived with it's calm appearance.

"But I'm not done yet! I'll activate Yaichi's ability! If there is another Six Samurai on the field, I can destroy one set card on the field!" He grinned at the proctor's suprised look. "I choose that facedown!"

Yaichi shot an arrow at that card, revealing a Premature Burial spell. "I needed that!" The proctor yelled.

"Next I activate the equip spell card Legendary Ebon Steed to my Irou!" A dark horse with an evil appearance appeared. Irou hopped onto the horse and looked a lot more gallant. "Because of my equip spell, my monster would gain 200 attack and defense points!" (4/1700/1200- 1900/1400)

"Attack!" The horse galloped to the dragon and the two knocked into each other causing an explosion!

"Well not a bad way to destroy my monster." The proctor complimented. "But now, both our monsters are destroyed."

"Nuh-uh! If my samurai would be destroyed in battle, my equip spell would be destroyed instead." Sure enough, the samurai still stood, just without his horse.

"I'm going to set a card and end my turn. By the way, because Yaichi activated his special ability, he can't attack for this turn." Ayumu explained.

_Huh. What an odd move. Why did he activate Yaichi's ability even though he could do more damage if he hadn't? _Sakuya thought.

"Okay kid. My turn, draw! I summon my Vorse Raider in attack mode!" An evil looking demon appeared with with double-edged blade appeared (4/1900/1200).

"Say goodbye to that archer of yours! Attack Yaichi!" The demon jumped up and was about to slam it's blade onto his monster!

"I can't let you! Trap activate, Doble Passe!" His card revealed a ballerina in a spotlight. Instead of Vorse Raider destroying Yaichi, it slashed Ayumu instead!

"Huh?!" The proctor cried.

Ayumu: 1900

Proctor: 4000

"Now, the original target gets to attack directly! Go!" The samurai raised up it's bow and unleashed a swift arrow to his heart!

Ayumu: 1900

Proctor: 2700

"Huh? Why would you do that?" The proctor demanded.

"You'll see soon." Ayumu answered. Not much of an answer anyway.

"Fine then. I'll set two cards and end my turn."

"Ayumu's in a tight spot. Not only does he have weaker monsters, but his life points are lower too. What will he do?" David said.

Sakuya frowned. "You really do talk to much. Have some hope."

"My turn, draw! I'll special summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai to the field!" An old man with sleek armor appeared, more focused then Irou (5/2100/800). "The Grandmaster can be special summon if I have a Six Samurai on my field."

"Attack his Vorse Raider!" It drew it's blade and slashed right through the monster!

Ayumu: 1900

Proctor: 2500

"Now I'll attack directly with Yaichi!" The samurai unleased another arrow at the proctor, lowering his life points again!

Ayumu: 1900

Proctor: 1200

"The final blow! Attack directly Irou!" The warrior unsheathed it's blade and jumped up, about to strike the proctor.

"Trap activate, Sakuretsu Armor!" The monster was then destroyed in mid-air! "This trap destroys the attacking monster!"

"Fine then. I'll set one card and end my turn."

The proctor drew his card and smiled, activating his facedown card. "I activate Change of Heart!"

"Oh no!" Ayumu cried.

"That's right kid. Change of Heart allows me to take control of one monster on your field. I choose your Grandmaster!" Ayumu watched helplessly as his samurai was taken control by his opponent.

"I now summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode!" An elf with a sword appeared (4/1400/1200).

"I'll attack Yaichi with Grandmaster!" The samurai slashed right through it's ally.

Ayumu: 1100

Proctor: 1200

"Sorry kid, but it's over! Attack!" His elf unleashed a powerful sword strike at Ayumu... at least he was going to, until he activated his set card!

"Trap, Negate Attack!" The elf stopped it's attack all of a sudden and went back.

"Not bad. Gonna turn it around kid?"

Ayumu grinned. "You bet!"

"I wonder how..." David murmured.

"Draw!" He drew his next card and let out a huge smile! "I activate Premature Burial to revive Irou!" The samurai warrior appeared for one more battle. "Of coure, I have to pay 800 life points, but it doesn't matter!"

Ayumu: 300

Proctor: 1200

"Also, Grandmaster comes back to my side of the field!" His samurai returned back to join his companion. "But I won't finish the duel with the monster that betrayed me. I'll finish with the monster who stuck with me until the end! Megamorph activate!"

Both David and Sakuya's eyes widened in shock as the spell card appeared! "Megamorph allows me to double my monster's attack points sice my life points are lower!" (1700/1200- 3400/1200)

_Not bad applicant_. The proctor thought.

"Go Irou, slash open my way to Duel Academy!" The samurai smiled and slashed right through the Celtic Guardian, then the proctor!

Ayumu: 300

Proctor: 0

"I did it!" Ayumu cheered. "I'm in!"

_He's not bad_. Sakuya thought.

"He'll make a good rival." David said.

"I made it to Duel Academy!"

**Please review like I asked. Also, if you would like to submit OCs for this story you can, depending if anyone reviews. Okay, bye!**


	2. Beginnings at Duel Academy

**Hello everyone, Haru here. This is the second chapter. Anyway, I received some great OCs and I'd still like to receive some. Still, I'd like some constructive crit as well. So on with the fanfic.**

**Ch. 2 Beginnings at Duel Academy**

_Two years after Jaden Yuki's last year at Duel Academy..._

"Huh... are we there yet?" Ayumu muttered as he looked out of the airplane window.

It was a week after the Duel Entrance Exams and ready person who passed was on the plane. David was on the seat behind him and Sakuya was in the plane behind them.

"Are you okay?"

"Eh?" Ayumu turned to see that the person on the seat next to him was the one who spoke. She was kind of skinny, but she had extremely long hair and was about an inch taller. She was wearing a white tank top and black jeans.

"Oh... uh, yeah." He said quickly. He didn't expect her to talk to him.

* * *

"Hello everyone. Welcome to Duel Academy." The person on the big screen said. When everyone finally arrived that Duel Academy, they were sent to the large building in the middle of island where they would receive the welcoming speech. "I am Chancellor Toumoko and you are some of the most talented duelists in the world.

People talked excitingly amongst themselves. Ayumu was grinning himself, while David and Sakuya just sttod there.

"Now, I know how tired you are from the long trip, but we ask you to get your uniforms and get acquainted into your dorms." He said. "You may be get our uniforms out front."

"Huh. So this is how they rank students." David murmured.

Outside, everyone grabbed their uniforms and got dressed. Ayumu walked out and stretched, trying to get used to his red uniform. David and Sakuya also walked out, but they were in yellow uniforms.

"Okay... so I'm in the Slifer Dorm. And you guys are in the Ra dorm." Ayumu concluded after he took a long look at the two of them.

David frowned. "Don't tell me you just found that out now?"

Sakuya smirked. "No wonder he's in Slifer."

"I heard that!"

The regular Slifer uniform for boys was a red jacket, black or white pants, and red shoes. Ayumu had the white pants going on for him. It's the same for Ra boys, except they have yellow. Girls wear colored uniforms according to their dorm, but they wear a jacket and a short skirt.

"Well, I better get acquainted with my new roommates." Ayumu said. "See ya!"

And so the three separated to go to their new dorms. There are three of them: Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue. However Slifer is the lowest ranked dorm, thus the less... clean.

* * *

Anyway, Ayumu arrived at his dorm and was a little suprised. It looked like an outhouse, with a red roof. Upon closer inspection he saw places where the paint was peeling off and cracked areas.

He frowned. _This is where I'm going to stay?_

He walked up the stairs and went to the room farthest from it. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

It was a quiet room, with a three beds on top of each other: a bunk bed. There was a desk also, and a mini-fridge with a stove. However no was there, until the next few seconds.

"Ah. What a depressing face. I hate to see that in the afternoon."

Ayumu blinked and turned. A boy wearing a Slifer uniform stood with his luggage. This boy has odd green hair and pale skin wearing the standard Silfer uniform. He seemed to be an inch shorter than him though.

"Are you... my new roommate?" He asked. Ayumu slowly nodded. "Oh, I see. Well hello there. I'm Itsuki Kobayashi."

There was an awkward silence between the two so Itsuki jumped put a bigger smile. "Okay! So if you're my new roommate, I wonder who is the next one?"

He then ran into the room and opened up the curtains to let the light in. "Ah! Much better!"

Itsuki turned back to Ayumu and said, "Well now that we're aquainted, let's have a duel."

"A duel?"

"Yeah sure! This way I'll get to know you better!"

Ayumu frowned. _What's with this guy?_

* * *

Meanwhile Sakuya was opening the door to her room. She frowned as she looked in. It was a simple room with two beds, light blue walls, and a desk with a computer on it. But it kind of looked too plain. Anyway, she saw her roommate unpacking.

"Huh?" The girl turned to see Sakuya staring. She had extremely long hair, but it was tied in a braid. Sakuya could tell that she had long hair though.

"Um... hi." The girl said. "I'm Hitomi Honda, and I guess you're my new roommate." She had such as small voice.

"Sakuya Hikari." She said, looking away. The tension was unbearable, worse than Ayumu's with Itsuki's.

After awhile, Duel Academy thought that the girls were spoiled being in Obelisk, so they had the sense to split the dorm into two halves. A male side and a female side. However, no female teacher wanted the girls to go into the Slifer Dorm, so they decided that the girls' dorm would be Obelisk Blue and Ra Yellow.

David in the meantime was also going into his room but was suprised to see the room was very small. It was half the size of a regular room, maybe the size of a Slifer's. He was really shocked at the smell and tempearture, as it stunk and it was very warm.

He turned to see the janitor mopping the floors. "Um, excuse me?"

The janitor turned around. "What is it kid?"

"Why does it smell and feel... bad in there?" He pointed to his room.

The janitor took a peek in there. "Oh yeah, we ran out of room in the Ra dorm for boys so we converted this storage closet into a room."

"Wait, but what did you put into this storage closet before it became a room?"

"You know the usual stuff. Brooms, paper towels, cleaning supplies, plumbing stuff, etc."

David looked back into his room and frowned. _Maybe I should've accepted the invitation to go into Obelisk instead of starting at the beginning..._

* * *

Back at the Slifer Dorm, Ayumu and Itsuki activated their duel disks.

"I won't be holding back Itsuki!" Ayumu shouted.

"Neither will I!"

"Duel!"

Ayumu: 4000

Itsuki: 4000

"Okay I'll go first." Itsuki said. "I draw! I'm gonna bring out my Ancient Gear Knight in attack mode!" A robotic warrior appeared wielding a lance and a gear-shaped shield (4/1800/500). "I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

_Hmm. Not a bad start. Now I have to do better! _Ayumu thought. "Draw! Okay, I'm bringing out The Six Samurai - Zanji!" A samurai with green armor and orange lines appeared wielding a naginata (4/1800/1300). "But that's not all! If a Six Samurai is on the field, I can special summon Grandmaster of the Six Samurai!" The familiar old samurai appeared (5/2100/800).

"Attack his knight!" The old warrior drew it's blade and was about to strike down the robot.

"Sorry, but I can't let you! I activate the trap, Draining Shield! Not only do I negate your attack, but I gain life points equal to your monster's attack points!" Ayumu was suprised as his attack was stopped.

Ayumu: 4000

Itsuki: 6100

"Darn! But I still have Zanji! Destroy his monster!" Both warriors clashed blades and were destroyed.

"Wow Ayumu. I'm impressed." Itsuki said. "I thought that you would be the type to stop the attack after Draining Shield, but instead you kept on fighting. That's awesome!"

Ayumu smirked. _Okay that's kinda wierd. _"I guess I'll just set a card facedown and end my turn."

"Alright. It's my turn." Itsuki drew a card. "I'll activate my set card to destroy your facedown. Dust Tornado!"

"Okay, I'll activate it before you can destroy it! Waboku!" He revealed his trap, with three women wearing blue cloaks being revealed. "Now none of my monsters can de destroyed and I can't lose any life points this turn."

"Fine then. I'll activate Monster Reborn to bring back Ancient Gear Knight!" The familiar warrior came back, looking a little more vicious. "And I'm also going to bring out my Ancient Gear Soldier to the field in defense mode." A machine monster appeared with a gun attacked to it's arm (4/1300/1300). "That's it."

Ayumu drew a card. _This guy is pretty good. I wonder what I can do now? _"I attack with my Grandmaster! Destroy his Knight!" The warrior drew it's blade and instantly appeared in front of the robot, slicing through it like scissors and paper.

Ayumu: 4000

Itsuki: 5800

"I'll set this card and end my turn." Ayumu's voice was a little shaken though.

Itsuki's face was brimming with confidence with no sign of being scared. Although Ayumu was a little scared, he was slowly smiling. There was something about Itsuki that made Ayumu want to do better.

"Hey! Don't worry about winning or losing!" Itsuki shouted, causing Ayumu to break from his thoughts. "We're getting to know each other! So you shouldn't be scared!"

Ayumu slowly nodded. _He's right. No sense of getting scared of losing. _

"It's my turn!" Itsuki yelled. "Perfect! I activate Dark Hole to destroy all the monsters on the field!" Ayumu's eyes widened as his Grandmaster was sucked into the endless vortex along with his Soldier.

"Why did you do that?!" Ayumu yelled. "Now your monsters are destroyed!"

"Yeah, but you're open! I'm activating Ancient Gear Workshop to bring my Knight back into my hand! Now I'll summon it." His knight came back out once again. "Attack him directly!" It ran up to Ayumu and thrusted it's lance into his chest! He let out a small gasp.

Ayumu: 2200

Itsuki: 5800

"I'll set a card. Turn end."

Ayumu was shaking once again. However, he wasn't scared. In fact, he was smiling.

"My turn." He drew a card. "Alright, I'm activating my facedown trap Call of the Haunted! Revive, Zanji!" His familiar samurai came out with a wild battlecry! "But that's not all, because I summon the Hand of the Six Samurai!" A woman appeared with a piercing gaze, wearing a blue robe (3/1600/1000). "I'm not gonna use her special ability though, because I'm going to equip Zanji with Legendary Ebon Steed!" The battle horse appeared into the field with Zanji hopping on top! (4/1800/500-2000/700).

"Attack!" The horse galloped right into the Knight, running over it!

Ayumu: 2200

Itsuki: 5600

"I'll attack you directly with the Hand!" The woman simply walked to Itsuki. He frowned, wondering what the woman would do. Suddenly, she revealed a shining dagger and started to stab him mercilessly!

"What a woman..." He groaned, rubbing his head.

Ayumu: 2200

Itsuki: 4000

"Trap activate, Damage Condenser!" A machine appeared with a lot of electricity around it. "Now I can special summon my Ancient Gear Cannon!" A huge cannon appeared made of gears (2/500/500).

"That's... about it." Ayumu said, making sure he was prepared.

"Draw!" Itsuki was quick to draw. "Oh... well, I didn't expect to use this strategy, but it works! I activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards, then discard 2." He quickly drew his three cards, looked carefully and chose two cards to discard. "Now I'm gonna tribute my Cannon to inflict 500 points of damage at you!"

He blinked as the cannon exploded right in front of him!

Ayumu: 1700

Itsuki: 4000

"I activate Ancient Gear Factory!" Itsuki yelled with Ayumu's eyes widening. "Ah, so I see you know my card's special ability. I remove fourteen levels from my grave!"

"Okay now I'm confused. How did you remove fourteen levels from your grave?" He asked.

"Remember Graceful Charity? I discarded my Ancient Gear Beast (6/2000/2000), and with my Cannon, Soldier, and Knight, I can bring out my Ancient Gear Golem!" Ayumu gasped as a giant robot appeared made of gears... and that's exactly what it was (8/3000/3000)!

"I'm attacking your Hand! But I'm not saying any cheesy attack phrase!" The golem slammed it's fist into the young maiden (or old).

Ayumu: 300

Itsuki: 4000

"Oh geez..." Ayumu moaned. "There's no way I can win now!"

"Yes you can! You can turn this around in one move!" Itsuki encouraged.

Ayumu stared at him for about a minute before taking a big sigh. "Fine fine. It's my turn." He drew a card and his eyes widened. "Wait, this might work. I'm summoning my Six Samurai - Yaichi!" The archer samurai came out a prepared his bow (3/1300/800). "Now that there are two samurai on the field, I can bring out Great Shogun Shien!" A mysterious fog began to appear, with a samurai wearing red armor appearing (7/2500/2400).

"Alright! Now that's a strategy!" Itsuki grinned. "But it's still not strong enough to take down my Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Oh really? Because I have one more card, Megamorph!" He revealed the same spell that he used to defeat the proctor. "I'm gonna equip it to my Shogun to double his attack points!"

Now it was Itsuki who was stunned as Ayumu's monster's attack points doubled (7/2500/2400- 5000/2400)!

"Attack his Golem!" The warrior ran at the Golem with lightning fast speed and slashed right through the Golem.

Ayumu: 300

Itsuki: 2000

"Go Zanji! Finish him off!" The spearman galloped at Itsuki, ready to deal the finishing blow.

"Sorry, but I can't let you! I'll remove the Necro Gardna that I discarded through Graceful Charity from play to negate the damage!" He took a card out of his grave and placed it into his pocket. The samurai's lance was stopped by the ghost of Gardna.

"Huh?"

"What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you use your monster to negate my Shien's attack to your Golem?"

Itsuki looked at the field blankly for about a minute before laughing abruptly. "Oh, hahaha! I forgot about my monster! That's why!"

Ayumu frowned. "Um... okay, go Yaichi! Attack him directly!" The archer shot an arrow right into his chest!

Ayumu: 300

Itsuki: 700

"And that's it. Well Itsuki, what can you do in one turn?"

Itsuki smiled. "I can do a lot with one draw! Now watch! Draw!" He drew his next card with confidence! "I now activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." He drew his next two cards and smiled. "Thanks Ayumu for this fun duel!"

"What?!"

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive my own Ancient Gear Golem!" The giant golem appeared once again, ready to do battle. "But I'm not gonna attack. I activate Ancient Gear Explosive! This card allows me to tribute one Ancient Gear monster on my field to inflict half it's attack points as damage to your life points!"

"Oh no!" Ayumu cried as the golem exploded and dealt 1500 points of damage at him.

Ayumu: 0

Itsuki: 700

* * *

The two were back at their room chatting with each other.

"That was pretty fun." Ayumu said while smiling.

"Yup."

He looked at his watch. "Oh, it's almost time for dinner. We better get to the cafeteria!"

Itsuki nodded and got up, heading for the door. Ayumu took a glance at his deck before looking at Itsuki leaving.

_I wonder what got me so scared at the beginning of our duel..._

**Please review!**


	3. The Welcoming Dinner and the Leveled War

**Hello it's me again for the next chapter. Thanks to Lonely Ghost666 for his correction on my error. It turns out that I can't special summon Ancient Gear Golem. Either way, I would've let Itsuki win anyway. I'll fix it, at least I'll try. On with the next chapter! Thanks for the review by the way!**

**Ch. 3 The Welcoming Dinner and the Leveled War!**

In Obelisk Blue, all the people in the male dorm was eating food from a giant table. It was practically the same in the girls dorm, except they're girls... yup.

In Ra Yellow, David, Sakuya, and her roommate Hitomi were all eating around a big table. Steaks, chicken, and other meaty stuff were served, with different types of cakes for dessert.

While they were eating, David said, "I wonder how Ayumu is doing in his dorm."

Taking a slice of apple pie, Sakuya murmured, "I heard that Slifer is not only the lowest ranking dorm, but the food served is terrible. But I think he could survive... I hope."

However, in Slifer Red, Ayumu and Itsuki were in their cafeteria, staring at their food. All the Slifers were staring at their food, very confused. It was basically two pieces of fish and a bowl of rice.

"Wow... looks good." Ayumu said while frowning.

"It does!" Itsuki said out loud. "Come on everybody, let's eat!"

"Hahaha... Someone likes my food?"

Everyone turned to see a tall woman wearing an advanced version of a Slifer uniform: a coat with a skirt down to her legs. She had long black hair with pale skin and dark brown eyes. She actually looked very young, and that's how every single guy in the room went gaga over her (except for Itsuki).

"Whoa! We get a girl in our dorm!"

"Not only that, but she's gorgeous!"

"You think she's single?!"

Ayumu was drooling with hearts in his eyes. Itsuki frowned. "Are you okay Ayumu?"

She smiled. "Hello everyone. I am your dorm headmaster, Kairi Utamaru and yes, I am a woman."

Almost all boys cheered, except for the pervs who sighed that she wasn't their age. However, they were fantasising about her in their heads.

Itsuki contined to frown. "Wait a sec Ms. Utamaru. I thought all the women were afraid to make a Slifer female dorm. So why are you headmaster of the Slifer male dorm?"

All the boys looked at each other then looked back at her. Some of them were beginning to even wonder if she is a woman.

"You are very smart Itsuki." She said with a grin. "I was the only woman with the highest bravery level in the school, and we really don't have enough guys..."

"How do you know my name?"

"I can read minds. I can read what everyone is thinking. That's how I know when a perv is trying to sneak into my room and try to do naughty things to me." She flatly said, looking at the others boys. All of them fell down in shame.

She took a glance at one of the certain Slifers in the room. He was distant from the rest, sitting on a lonely table. He was pretty tall with brown hair hidden underneath a black bandanna, but he was pretty big with muscle too.

Kairi tried to make him smile by flashing him a grin, however he stared at her with a vicious glare.

"Ahem... well that everyone knows who I am, why don't we see two of our Slifers duel?" She suggested. "I choose you and you!"

Ayumu and the boy she pointed at both stared at each other. "Us?" They asked.

She nodded. "Yes. That way I can see and evaluate whether or not the Slifers this year are any good."

The young man growled, but nevertheless got up and prepared his duel disk. Ayumu turned to Itsuki, but he gave him a thumbs-up. Sighing, he walked to the middle of the cafeteria and put his duel disk on.

He took a glance at his opponent. _He looks pretty strong. Maybe he uses a beat-down deck... then again, looks can be decieving._

"Okay!" Kairi clapped her hands. "Before we start, allow me to introduce the duelists. On the left, we have Ayumu Suzuki and he looks very nervous! On the right, we have Ethan Cross! A foreigner from America it looks like.

_A foreigner? Maybe he knows David._

"Now let this duel... begin!"

Ayumu: 4000

Ethan: 4000

Ethan started by drawing a card. He didn't talk, but instead summoned the Silent Swordsman LV3 in attack mode (3/1000/1000). A small boy with green skin and orange hair appeared, wearing a blue cloak and a big sword.

"Wow. Silent Swordsman. Maybe he uses a deck of silent monsters huh kids?" Kairi joked. Sadly no one laughed (except for Itsuki, but he's an exception for everything).

After that, he set one card facedown and ended his turn.

* * *

Meanwhile, David went back into his room an hour before the welcoming dinner was over and took a whiff. He smelled the exact same stench as last time and jumped back outside.

_Okay... what do I do? _He wondered.

"Are you okay?" David heard a familiar voice. He looked around to see the same janitor that he talked to a few hours ago.

"No I'm not." He replied. "Isn't there a way I can get rid of this awful smell?"

The janitor scratched his head. "Well we do have some air re-fresheners in the forbidden closet."

"The forbidden closet?"

He nodded. "The reason it's forbidden is because seven years ago, some rude Ra Yellow boys came to that same closet and played with the stuff inside. What they didn't know was that there wasn't an air vent inside, plus they kept on using the good smelling fragrances. They also locked the door, and the lock was on the outside!"

David was taken back. "They died?!"

The janitor nodded. "No one could hear their screams in the closet because it's in the basement of the dorm. We didn't find them until a week later, and when we did, their corpses were rotting."

He shuddered. "Um... well, do you have any other places where I can get an air re-fresheners."

The janitor shook his head. "The Slifers don't have any, and that's why they stink. The Obelisks have servants that actually clean rooms. So... you're stuck."

David closed his eyes in deep thought for about a minute before opening them again. "Take me to that forbidden closet."

"You're joking right?"

"No."

"..."

"..."

"Very well then. But be careful."

He handed David the keys, and showed him the one that would open the door. Then he left for the entrance to the basement. _I hope he isn't taken by the spirits. _The janitor thought.

* * *

"It's my turn!" Ayumu said and drew a card. "I summon The Six Samurai - Irou in attack mode!" The calm samurai with the visor appeared, holding his sheathed blade. "Attack!" He drew his blade and rushed at the swordsman, and destroyed it.

Ayumu: 4000

Ethan: 3300

"I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

That Ayumu kid isn't bad." Kairi commented.

Itsuki smiled_. Go get him Ayumu! You can do it! _

The silent man drew his next card and revealed his facedown card Heavy Storm, destroying both his facedowns. Ayumu frowned at the sight. He then activated Monster Reborn to revive his Silent Swordsman. He showed his next card, Level Up! and sent his LV3 monster to the grave to reveal the Silent Swordsman LV5. He was bigger adult version of his small self, wielding a sword as tall as him (5/2300/1000). Then he summoned D.D. Assailant, a warrior wielding a huge blade (4/1700/1600).

The man (or woman) then jumped up and slashed right through the samurai, however it gasped as the samurai's blade was piercing right through his or her chest! Both monsters were destroyed, but they didn't receive any damage.

Next he motioned his warrior to attack Ayumu directly. Because his cards were destroyed by the Heavy Storm, he couldn't do anything as he was slashed by the monster's giant sword. He gasped, because although the pain isn't real, the realistic trauma of the cut really effected him.

Ayumu: 1700

Ethan: 3300

_Guuhhh... because of his Assailant's effect, Irou is removed from play! Even worse, he has a powerful leveled monster. It's a good thing... that I have my own leveled monster! _Ayumu was thinking.

"Draw!" He drew a card, and most people would think he drew his leveled monster. But no, he drew Pot of Greed, which he used right there and drew his leveled monster, and a better card as well!

"I'm bringing out my Mystic Swordsman LV2!" A shogun looking samurai appeared, wielding an energy katana (2/900/0). "But I also activate my own Level Up! so I'll tribute him to bring out my Mystic Swordsman LV4!" A taller version wielding two blades appeared (4/1900/1600).

"Cool! Ayumu has a leveled monster!" Itsuki exclaimed.

Kairi simply nodded. "But it's still weaker. Unless your friend has a special card that will save him."

The Slifers were murmuring to each other, betting who would win. Most people betted on Ethan though.

"Now I activate my favorite spell card Megamorph to double my monster's attack points!" A circular tablet appeared, doubling Mystic Swordsman's attack points (4/1900/1600 - 3800/1600)!

"Attack his Silent Swordsman!" The Mystic Warrior clashed blades with the Silent Warrior, however, because Mystic Swordsman had two blades he stabbed his opposing enemy in the chest.

Ayumu: 1700

Ethan: 1900

"And since my life points are still lower, my monster's attack points are still the same." Ayumu said while smiling. "I'll set the rest of my cards and end my turn." Three cards appeared facedown.

Ethan's face slowly turned from a cold teenager into a small smile. "Not bad kid."

Ayumu's eyes widened_. Whoa, he speaks._

Everyone was shocked as well. Some people was thinking about changing their bets, but this is real life. There's no such things as a lucky draw (unless you eat sandwiches).

His opponent drew a card. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Next I activate Premature Burial. I pay 800 life points to revive Silent Swordsman LV5." The familiar swordsman appeared, ready for revenge.

Ayumu: 1700

Ethan: 1100

"Now I'll activate another Level Up! to bring out Silent Swordsman LV7!" The swordsman transformed to look more... actually he looked the same, except taller. And there were sparkles around him (7/2800/1000).

Ayumu frowned. Now Ethan's swordsman was at it's strongest level. Even worse, spells don't work on the field. At least the bad effect of Megamorph doesn't work anymore. If it did, his Mystic Swordsman's attack points would be halved.

"Attack his Mystic Swordsman!" The warrior with the giant blade tried to strike the warrior, however one of Ayumu's set cards was activated: Waboku!

"Magic cards don't work... but my deck has more traps then spells anyway, so it doesn't matter. Anyway, Waboku negates your attack!"

Silent Swordsman's blade suddenly stopped at the sight of the women. He walked back to Ethan to defend his master.

"Anyway, I'm done. Now let's see what you can do Ayumu-san." He said.

Ayumu nodded and drew his next card_. Okay... I have to win now, because if I don't... hold on a second. I don't have to win. But I wanna win!_

"I activate the trap card Level Soul! I'll tribute one monster, namely my Mystic Swordsman LV4." But instead of placing it into the grave, he removed it from play. "By removing it from play I can special summon Mystic Swordsman LV6!" The samurai looked a lot more swifter, with a dark aura (6/2300/1700).

"Not bad. But you're monster is still weaker." Ethan said.

"That's why I have the trap card Reinforcements! It'll increase my swordsman's attack points by 500!" The Mystic Swordsman started to glow again, looking stronger (6/2300/1700 - 2800/1700). "Now I'll summon The Six Samurai - Yaichi!" His archer appeared, ready for battle (3/1300/800).

"I'll attack your Silent Swordsman with Mystic Swordsman!" The double bladed samurai and the buster sword wielding knight slashed each other, exploding into black smoke!

"Now Yaichi! Direct attack!" From the smoke, an arrow pierced Ethan's chest!

Ayumu: 1700

Ethan: 0

"Alright! I win!" Ayumu said holding two fingers up.

Kairi also smiled_. Looks like I have pretty good students after all this year._

Ethan also smiled. "Thank you for this duel, Ayumu-san."

"Uh... Ayumu is fine."

"Okay Ayumu-san."

* * *

Meanwhile, it was night as David entered the basement of Ra Yellow's male dorm. It was very creepy and spooky, but that's the atmosphere of every horror video game.

At the bottom, he took out the key and gulped as he looked at the door to the closet. He inserted the key into the lock and opened it slowly... to reveal a closet! An average, everyday closet.

David wiped his sweat and turned on the light to reveal pale skinned teenage students! And they looked very deformed!

"Gahhhh!" He screamed, and fainted. Just like a girl. The teenagers took David into the closet and ate him, from his head all the way to his toes.

**To Be Continued... just kidding!**

"Don't worry poor citizen! The light of justice will save you!" A voice from above called, which instantly awoke David. He then saw a Ra Yellow guy wearing a cape and a K in the middle of jacket. However the light was so bright that he couldn't see the face.

He took out a duel disk glowing bright yellow, with two cards on it. The Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (8/2500/2100), a green monster wearing silver armor and the Elemental Hero Electrum, a golden warrior (10/2900/2600). The holograms stood before him, shining brightly.

"Attack!" The two monsters suddenly shined even brighter than before, destroying all the pale zombies!

"As long as K-Man is here, everybody is safe! That's why I'm the Superhero of Duel Academy!" He yelled.

"Super... hero...?" David muttered before fainting. I'm surprised he didn't get blind.

**A superhero at Duel Academy. No one expected that... just kidding. Every fanfic that has a Duel Academy and original OCs have the word hero, so I added mine as well. But I created a person who actually thinks he's a superhero. **


	4. Obelisk Duel

**Hello everyone! It's me Haru! It's almost Valentine's Day, and my sister's birthday is the same day! I'll probably update on the fourteenth, so look forward to that my fellow yugioh readers.**

**Ch. 4 Obelisk Duel**

_It's such a nice day. _Ayumu thought to himself, comfortable on his bed. _I met a powerful opponent and beat the big guy yesterday. But now, I better take this time to rest._

But as he thought that, the curtains suddenly opened and poured sunlight into the room! Ayumu suddenly screamed and used his pillow to cover his eyes.

"Hey wake up Ayumu!"

He took the pillow from his eyes. Itsuki was on the floor, stretching. His odd colored hair was really wild, probably a bed head. He doesn't seem sleepy at all!

"Aw man." Ayumu muttered. "I have an early riser in my room."

Itsuki looked into the mirror and shuddered at the sight of his hair. "I should really get it cut. Maybe I should dye my hair a different color." He went to the table and grabbed a comb.

Ayumu grabbed his pillow ad placed it over his head. "Why are you waking me up so early at 6:30AM? Don't we get this day off until tomorrow?"

His roommate nodded. "Yup! But don't you wanna spend time exploring this island? It'll be awesome!"

"Nope."

"Aw!"

* * *

After getting dressed into his Slifer Red uniform, Itsuki ran outside and smelled the fresh air.

_Ahh! Fresh air and a day off! What could be better than this? _He wondered.

But as he looked down, he saw a few Obelisks surrounding a Ra Yellow girl. They all looked practically the same, with weird looking hair and nerdy-looking glasses (no offense to people with those glasses, I wear glasses too). The girl was about three inches taller than him with long brown hair and gray-blue eyes.

_She looks exhausted. _Itsuki thought. _What if she's getting bullied? _

"Well you have no place to run Ms. Hayley Wilson." One of them said with a perverted grin.

"Ge- get away from me you pervs!" She shrieked, and tried to get away from the perverted Obelisks. However she tripped over a small stone and fell down, with the boys trying to grab her.

"Stop right there!" A loud scream erupted from behind them.

Everyone turned around to reveal a boy with a mask on. He wore a Ra Yellow uniform with a K on the jacket and an E-Hero Electrum mask with a cape. He didn't look like a superhero though, with the scrawny muscle.

"Who are you?" Everyone asked except for Itsuki who was rushing down to save the girl.

He snickered. "I am the bane of evil, the light of justice, the rose beneath the thorns! I have many names, but my true name is K-man!" He yelled with his fist in the air.

"What a geek."

"You said it."

He fell down anime-style and said, "I beg to differ! You are the geeks who are trying to rape this poor woman! I will be sure that you don't."

Obelisk #1 and Obelisk #2 grinned a the challenge. "So you want to duel the both of us? Okay loser, you're gonna get it!"

"Hey! I wanna duel too!"

They all turned to see Itsuki huffing from his long jog. Those stairs are pretty long.

"You... jerks... you guys... duel me... too!" He cried, still huffing.

"Heh. Fine. What will a Slifer dropout boy do anyway?" Obelisk #2 mocked.

Itsuki grinned. "This little Slifer slacker can duel a lot better than you guys!" He placed his deck into his red duel disk. "And I'll prove it!"

The superhero known as K-man also smiled. "Ah! Another ally of justice has come to protect this young maiden! Together the two of us shall stop the opposing evil force of darkness! Come at us, you villainous curs!"

Everyone sweat dropped at his comment.

The small Ra Yellow girl known as Hayley blushed at the sight of two boys protecting her. _Wow! Maybe one of these boys might be the knight in shining armor I'm looking for!_

The four of them activated their duel disks and yelled, "Duel!"

Super Hero Team: 4000

Pervy Obelisks: 4000

The set-up for this match was Itsuki, Obelisk #1, K-Man, then Obelisk #2. They thought that they should have the losers go first, so they 'politely' allowed Itsuki to make the first move. Of course, K-Man made a really odd comment about them, but that should be saved for later.

"I'll go!" Itsuki said. "Draw! Alright, I'm bringing out my Ancient Gear Soldier in attack mode!" His robotic gunner appeared, ready to take down the enemy (4/1300/1300). "I'll also place a card facedown. That's all."

"That's all?" Obelisk #1 sneered. "I'll put you in your place you piece of trash! I summon Beetron-1 Beetletop in attack mode!" A robotic stag beetle appeared (4/1700/1300). "He is far more superior to your robot! I set a card as well and end my turn."

"Even the weakest of monsters can create a miracle at the darkest of times!" K-Man encouraged. "I draw and summon the Elemental Hero Clayman in defense mode!" A big golem appeared, with it's arms blocking it's body (4/800/2000). "I set a card and end my turn."

"If that's all, I wonder how you even got to Ra Yellow." Obelisk #2 said drawing a card. "Here's a card that will make you quake with fear! I'm summoning the Vorse Raider in attack mode!" A monster with green armor and a double-bladed spear appeared (4/1900/1200). "And I set a card."

Itsuki looked at the battlefield. _K-Man has the highest defense, so I don't think I have to worry about him for now. However I can't take down any of their monsters with the one I have so far. Looks like I have to tribute._

"Draw!" He shouted. "I'm gonna tribute my Soldier to bring out Ancient Gear Beast!" A dog-like gear monster appeared with a vicious gaze (6/2000/2000). "Attack Vorse Raider!"

"Sorry kid but I activate my- wait a sec! My trap isn't working!" Obelisk #2 shrieked.

Itsuki grinned. "Of course not! When my Beast attacks, you can't activate spells or traps!"

Obelisk #2 watched helplessly as his monster was destroyed by the beast, ripped to shreds. It would've looked pretty gruesome, if the monster didn't explode into hundreds of tiny pixels.

Super Hero Team: 4000

Pervy Obelisks: 3900

"What the heck?! You idiot, you're not supposed to let a Slifer damage you, idiot!" Obelisk #1 yelled.

Obelisk #2 growled. "I'm gonna get you back two fold!" But it was Obelisk #1's turn, so his revenge would have to wait.

"Okay my turn. Draw!" Obelisk #1 drew his card. "I'm bringing out my Beetron-2 Beetleturbo!" Another beetle appeared with jagged blades coming out of it's mouth (4/1500/1800). "Next I'm gonna activate Fissure to destroy the weakest monster on your guys' field! That would be Clayman!"

K-Man blinked as his monster was taken underground by a hand! "Oh my! The cruel arms of the underworld has taken my heroic warrior! Now what shall we do?!"

"I'll tell you what I'll do! Beetletop, direct attack the idiot!" The beetle rushed at the superhero with increasing speed!

"I activate my trap card, A Hero Emerges!" His trap revealed a superhero wth it's fist in the air. "Now, you have to choose one card randomly in my hand. If it's a monster, I get to summon it."

Obelisk #1 gulped as Obelisk #2 shouted, "You better not screw up!"

"I... choose... the one on the far right!"

K-Man grinned as he revealed his monster to be... the Elemental Hero Bladedge! The golden superhero encased in metal appeared in a heroic pose (7/2600/1800)! The beetle crashed right into the hero, destroyed!

Super Hero Team: 4000

Pervy Obelisks: 3000

"Not bad!" Itsuki told his tag partner.

"Whatever! I'll activate my facedown card Swords of Revealing Light!" His reverse card revealed three glowing blades. "Now you guys can't attack us for three turns!"

"Yes we can!" Itsuki shouted. "I activate the quick-play spell Mystical Space Typhoon! Now that spell card of your is negated."

Obelisk #1 frowned. "I... activate Premature Burial to revive Beetletop in defense mode. I end my turn."

Super Hero Team: 4000

Pervy Obelisks: 2200

_For a bunch of Obelisks, they really suck. _Hayley thought. _That boy with the strange hair is pretty tactical though. He reminds of Bastion Misawa... kind of. And that superhero is pretty brave. _

"It's the fist of justice's turn! Draw!" He slash-drew his card. "I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. I summon the Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" A blue and yellow covered warrior appeared, lightning crackling on it.

"I will attack your Beetleturbo with Bladedge! Go! "I want to get rid of your monsters first! I must take care of the henchmen before going after the villain!" He cried. As he said that, the two armblades of his hero's cut the monster in two.

Super Hero Team: 4000

Pervy Obelisks: 1100

"Now Sparkman! Destroy his last beetle!" His monster threw some lightning at it, destroying it. Since it was in defense mode, Obelisk #1 didn't lose any life points.

"I'll place a card facedown and end my turn. Now what shall you do, people from hell?" The superhero asked.

"Guhh... I can't believe we're losing to a Slifer and a Ra!" He yelled. "Draw! Perfect! First, I'll activate Ultimate Offering. Now each turn, I can pay 500 life points to normal summon even after I did." His reverse card that everyone thought would save his life actually allowed him to summon again. "I'll activate Monster Reborn to revive my Vorse Raider!" His vicious monster appeared back for battle. "But I'll tribute my monster to bring out my Caius the Shadow Monarch!" A black armored monster appeared, preparing a powerful energy ball (6/2400/1000).

"Ha! Although you brought a powerful monster, it's still weaker than my Bladege." The superhero yelled. "The heroes always win!"

"Not today!" Obelisk #2 sneered. "You see, when my Shadow Monarch is tribute summoned, I can remove from play one monster on the field. I choose your Bladege!" K-Man gasped as his superhero was sucked into the vortex Caius's created.

"Next I summon Dark Crusader by paing 500 life points!" A skeleton knight appeared with a big black sword (4/1600/200). "By discarding my Saggi the Dark Clown (3/600/1500), my monster gains 400 attack points!" His warrior lifted up it's giant blade, and readied it's strike (4/1600/200 - 2000/200).

"First I'm gonna destroy your Beast with Caius!" The monster threw an energy ball at Ancient Gear Beast, obliterating it.

Super Hero Team: 3600

Pervy Obelisks: 600

"Next I'll destroy Sparkman with Dark Crusader." It lifted up it's enormous blade and crushed Sparkman underneath it.

Super Hero Team: 3200

Pervy Obelisks: 600

"Looks like your heroes were crushed by darkness!" Obelisk #2 mocked him. "Now we have the advantage. What will you guys do now huh? Huh?!"

_Whoa! That guy's freaking me out_. Itsuki thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakuya and Hitomi were walking around, exploring the island. They just exited the shop eating sandwiches to meet an Obelisk. Or rather, the Obelisk met them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Two beautiful first-year Ra girls. Looks like we get the cream of the crop this year." He said with a grin. Although he would look attractive to the human eye, to the girls, he was another pervert.

"Rejected!" Sakuya yelled and slapped his face.

"Ohh... how lovely." He said. "Why don't we have a duel. If I win, I get to have a date with you. But if I lose... you can do whatever you want with me... heh heh heh."

Hitomi shuddered. "Well... I'll leave you two lovebirds alone."

"Hold it!"

She stopped immediately as she heard his voice yell that. "I meant, if I beat you, I get to date you!"

Sakuya got in front of Hitomi. "No way! Duel me instead!"

The Obelisk shook his head. "Nope. Sorry, but I think that girl behind you looks a lot more form-fitting."

She glared daggers at him. However, Hitomi got in front of her and said, "Don't worry Sakuya. I'm not gonna lose. I may be up against an Obelisk, but I am not afraid. Well, actually I'm terrified, but I'm gonna do my best."

Sakuya blinked, but backed away slowly. "Fine."

Hitomi activated her duel disk. "Okay. What's your name?"

"Ah. The maiden asketh my name. I am Shirosaki Daisuke, and I will be your knight in shining armor!" He drew a blade from nowhere, and held it up high. "Your prince! Your man! Your -

"What's up with the scream?"

They turned to see Ayumu walking down the hall, his hair a little more rougher than usual. "If you're gonna duel, let me watch too."

"Geez Ayumu, did you just wake up?" Sakuya asked. "You look terrible, like you didn't take a shower or brush your teeth or something."

"Hahaha. I didn't."

"Gross!"

Daisuke glared at the Ayumu. "Do you love this woman too?"

He frowned. "Love. I don't even know her. But if you wanna duel, then let's go!"

Hitomi shook her head. "I'm very sorry Ayumu, but I will not let you. I accepted this duel, so I shall duel. But I thank you for trying to protect me." She blushed a little at what she just said, causing Ayumu to scratch his head.

She turned back to Daisuke. "Okay then. Let's duel!"

Hitomi: 4000

Daisuke: 4000

* * *

Back at the Slifer residence, it was Itsuki's turn. Itsuki and K-Man both had a set card, however, Obelisk #2 had the advantage. He had his Dark Crusader and Caius the Shadow Monarch on the field, while Obelisk #1 had nothing.

"Good job man!" Obelisk #1 yelled to his tag partner. "Now let's take down the Slifer slime and the Ra idiot."

"Not if I take you down first!" Itsuki yelled. "Draw!" He drew his next card with a closed eye, then grinned as he saw his card. "I'll activate my own Monster Reborn to bring back my Ancient Gear Soldier. But I'll tribute it to bring out my own Monarch! Granmarg the Rock Monarch!" A golden golem appeared as big as Caius. It glared at it's brother (6/2400/1000).

"I'm taking down your Dark Crusader! Attack!" It unleashed it's giant fist at the knight, destroying it.

Super Hero Team: 3200

Pervy Obelisks: 200

"I end my turn."

"Whatever! It's my turn, draw!" Obelisk #1 said. "I activate Axe of Despair to increase Caius's attack power by a thousand!" The two gasped as Caius's power was raised (6/2400/1000 - 3400/1000).

"Attack his Rock Monarch!" The monster threw another giant black energy ball, with the axe inside of it!

Super Hero Team: 2200

Pervy Obelisks: 200

"Now it's my turn! Draw! I activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards, however I must discard 2." K-Man explained as he drew his next cards, and grinned at his new hand. He placed two cards into the graveyard.

"Now I activate Miracle Fusion! I will remove the cards I discarded due to Graceful Charity! The two cards were Avian (3/1000/1000) and Burstinitrix (3/1200/800). So by removing the two of them, I fusion summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" The two superheroes combined to create a green superhero with a tail and a dragon's hand as an arm (6/2100/1200).

"Ha!" Obelisk #1 sneered. "What can a weak monster do to our Caius, huh?!"

"I'm not done!" The superhero yelled. "I activate the equip spell card, Fusion Weapon! My monster gains 1500 attack and defense points!"

"What?!" The Obelisks cried out as Flame Wingman got even stronger (6/2100/1200 - 3600/2700).

"Attack with Flame Shoot!" The hero jumped up and fired a flame blast from the dragon hand. The Shadow Monarch was obliterated as the two Obelisks screamed.

Super Hero Team: 2200

Pervy Obelisks: 0

"Alright! We did it!" Itsuki shouted. "You did a gre- huh? Where did you go?" He looked around. K-Man just vanished without a trace.

He turned around to see Hayley blushing like crazy. "Wow. You guys are good!"

Itsuki gave her a thumbs-up. "That's the power of a superhero for you." And he ran off to... ?

* * *

Back at the area where Hitomi was dueling Daisuke, a few minutes has passed. The field seemed pretty even.

On Daisuke's side, he had Gaia the Dragon Champion (7/2600/2100) on his field. No set cards, though. On Hitomi's side, she had the weaker Ice Master on her field (8/2500/2000). However, Gaia had a ice counter on it.

"Well now Daisuke, you dueled well, but it's time to end this. I summon Frost Tiger to the field." A white tiger appeared, ready for battle (4/1900/1000). "Now by tributing Ice Master, I can destroy all monsters wth an ice counter. I destroy your Gaia!"

Daisuke screamed as his knight was destroyed by the ice shards Ice Master released. An he screamed even more as Frost Tiger depleted his life points to zero.

"No... I have lost... to the maiden!" He yelled in a very dramatic voice. "However I will keep fighting until I win my lover's heart! And I will go through everyone in my way! And that includes you!" He pointed to Ayumu.

"Me?!"

"Yes you! For now, farewell my love!"

And with that, he ran off, leaving a very shocked Ayumu with the two maidens comforting him.

**Okay. That's it. Please review now.**


	5. First School Day!

**Okay you all! Haru is back for the Valentine Day! I'm sorry but I won't make a V-Day Special, because when I tried to think of one, it didn't go to well. Plus I got distracted by watching Yugioh the Abridged Series. Okay anyway... it's my sister's birthday!**

**Ch. 5 First School Day!**

"HEY!"

Ayumu's eyes bolted open and he jolted up from his bed. His body was pouring with sweat, and he was was gasping for air. Itsuki was right next to him with a megaphone.

He glared at his odd-colored roommate, and pushed him right off his bed!

"What's wrong with you?!" He shrieked. "I was having such a good dream too!"

Itsuki grinned. "Sorry man, but you seemed terrible. All that moaning and yelling... you sounded like you were getting raped by a few girls or something." He frowned as he saw some drool hanging off from his mouth and there was a lot of saliva on his pillow.

"Um. Anyway, today's the first day at school!" He said and put his jacket on.

Ayumu blinked and looked at the clock. 7:20 it said. He turned back to Itsuki and asked, "Hold on a second. How do we know what I have first for class?"

"They brought us a package a few minutes ago, while you weren't awake." He pointed to the small open package on the desk. "I found two red cellphones in there which has our posted schedules, as well as new duel disks."

"Why would they give us cellphones." Ayumu asked.

"Meh. I heard that they actually reuse these cellphones each year to new kids."

Ayumu glanced at his cellphone and turned it on. "What?! Class starts at 8:00?! When was breakfast?"

"Haha! Breakfast started at 7:00, and it ends at 7:30! So you have about ten minutes before it's closing time."

He grabbed his jacket and ran outside to the cafeteria right after Itsuki said the word 'time'. He laughed a little bit and started off for class first period: Duel Monsters.

Now Itsuki and Ayumu schedule were the same. Slifers, Ras, and Obelisks all had to share a class, with the Blues being at the top and the Reds at the bottom. No one knows why though. Probably it had to do with the treatment of Obelisks being way better. Anyway, their schedule was as follows.

1. Duel Monsters  
2. Alchemy  
3. Curry  
4. P.E.  
5. Archaeological Studies  
6. Lunch (does that really count?)  
7. Duel Monsters 2

* * *

Meanwhile, back at another room in the Ra Yellow dorm, a boy was very angry. This boy's name was Iyashi Yokoshima. Oddly enough, his name translated to Mean Evil, however that's because both his parents were wealthy American otakus and wanted to name him something Japanese.

"Why, why, WHY?!" He screamed. "Why was I placed back into the Ra dorm with these bunch of slackers?!"

"Maybe that's why." His roommate replied.

"Shut up!" He continued to scream. "Just because I didn't do my homework?! Just because I never passed any tests?! My parents are billionaires and they still couldn't stop them from holding me back?!

_What's wrong with him? _His roommate thought.

* * *

"I made it!" Ayumu yelled as he opened the door to his classroom. Then his mouth dropped wide open as class was in session. Every person was staring at him, and many were laughing like crazy.

_Ughh... Ayumu. _David thought.

"Late for his first day of class. What a Slifer." Sakuya told Hitomi.

"Yeah, but he made quite a startling performance. It looked really cool! I wish I could do that!" She said with a dreamy look.

_Ayumu-san? _Ethan was thinking.

"Cool!" Itsuki yelled.

"Now, now, class." The teacher said. He had blond hair, with pale skin and an advanced Obelisk uniform. "Settle down. This is his first day, so of course he'd get lost. Slifer slacker." He muttered his last two words. "Without Jaden, it looks like we have new dropout boys."

Anyway, class begun. The man introduced himself as Dr. Vellian Crowler, which some people thought was odd. However, after questioning him a bit, they were shocked to find out he was the one who taught Jaden Yuki.

He started off with teaching them the basics of dueling. The different phases of each turn, when to use spells and traps, the different types of monsters, and etc. Most of the Obelisks were either paying attention or asleep, whereas the rest of the first-years were paying heavy attention.

Well, all except one. That person is Iyashi Yokoshima.

He growled at just looking down at the Slifers, and looked around at the Ras surrounding him.

"Now, I have a question for all of you." Dr. Crowler said. He turned to the screen and showed a blue dolphin monster. "Can anyone tell me what this monster is called?"

Everyone raised their hands, knowing what the answer is. Dr. Crowler called on David though.. "That's the Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin right?"

"That is correct. Now for a harder question. Do you know what it's special ability is?"

Everyone looked puzzled with that question. However, David continued to speak. "If you discard a card once per turn, you can look at your opponent's hand. If there is a monster with attack power same or less than a monster on your side of the field, you can destroy it and deal 500 points of damage. If there isn't, you take 500 points of damage."

Dr. Crowler nodded. "Correct. It's nice to have a smart student in this class. Now-"

But just as he was about to continue, the bell rang, signaling that it was time for Alchemy.

"Oh well, I was just about to get into the subject as well. I'll see you all back at Duel Monster 2." He said.

The next few classes were kind of odd. Their Alchemy teacher, Dr. Arata, was very strange. He explained about using Alchemy to 'fuse food in their stomach'. The third class was Curry, and everyone was really surprised. Dr. Sartyr knew a lot on the subject though. Next was P.E. and everyone was introduced to Fonda Fontana, which everyone went gaga over (well, the boys did). Then Archaeological was taught by Dr. Arata again, however, he knew a lot more on the subject.

Next period: Lunch.

"I don't get it." Iyashi grunted. "Why me? Why me?!" He shrieked loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Why me what?" Itsuki asked out loud.

Iyashi glared at him. "Why did I get demoted down to Ra Yellow? I was an Obelisk Blue, and my parents are filthy rich! And now I'm stuck with a bunch of snot-nosed brats who doesn't know what 'luxury' means!"

Immediately, all of the Ra Yellow students turned around. "What did you say?!"

"And the Slifers are even worse!" He continued. "They live in a pig-sty with no maids, no pools, they all have to share a shower!"

Everyone turned to him and glared. However, before they could do something, Chancellor Toumoko entered the room.

"I heard everything." He said. "Iyashi Yokoshima, I've heard of you from your parents. Now I have a wager for you."

Iyashi's ears perked up. "What?"

"If you can prove yourself to be a real Obelisk, defeat one of them in a duel." He explained. "If you win, I'll promote you to back to Obelisk. If you lose, give me ten thousand dollars."

"...are you serious?"

"Did I studder? Now, here's your opponent."

He pointed to a random Obelisk, however, he didn't realize the person he was pointing to was Slay Atsunori.

He looked very cold though, colder than Ethan. He has brown spiky hair with bangs, lightly tanned pale skin, ice blue eyes that could freeze you with a glare, and his Obelisk uniform. His accessories included sunglasses and a pair of steel knuckles with a ying-yang sign.

Slay nodded at Chancellor, and immediately everyone started to head for the Obelisk Duel Arena. The bell rang after that.

Meanwhile, Dr. Crowler was wondering why his students weren't in class.

* * *

The two went to the Duel Arena while everyone sat down in their seats.

"Hey David." Ayumu said. "Do you know anything about these two?"

He nodded. "Iyashi's the some of two wealthy manga writers. His family writes the manga Chancellor Toumoko reads, so they were able to bribe him so that Iyashi could go to Obelisk early. I don't know much about Slay."

"What about their decks?" Sakuya asked as she sat down.

"Well, I know that Iyashi uses Jinzo cards. The only cards I've seen from Slay however, is Harpies."

The two placed their decks into their duel disks. They were the newest model, with color representing their dorms. However, Iyashi was wearing an Obelisk duel disk.

"I'll end up going back to Obelisk anyway., so I might as well get this duel disk fitted." He explained with a cocky grin. Slay simply nodded.

"Duel!"

Slay: 4000

Iyashi: 4000

"Draw!" Slay said. "I'll begin with summoning my Harpie Lady to the field." An exotic woman appeared bearing claws, red hair, and wings (4/1300/1400). "Then I'll set one card facedown. That's it."

"Ha! What a pathetic move. Now, I draw!" Iyashi drew a card and smiled. "Here's a real move! I activate Graceful Charity to draw 3 cards, and discard 2. Now, I summon Jinzo - Returner!" A skinny monster with a big brain and armor appeared (3/600/1400). "Now I'll activate my monster's ability! He can attack you directly!"

Slay didn't even blink as the monster shot him with an energy ball.

Slay: 3400

Iyashi: 4000

"I end my turn." But just as Slay was about to draw card, Iyashi said, "Hold it! At the end of my turn, my Returner is destroyed!" Everyone watched in shock as his monster exploded. "And when my monster is sent to the graveyard, I can special summon Jinzo from my grave!" A bigger version of the Returner appeared, more vicious (6/2400/1500).

"Huh? How did Jinzo end up in his- oh yeah, Graceful Charity." Hayley muttered to herself.

"With Jinzo, both of us can't activate traps. So it looks like your in a pinch Mr. Atsunori." Iyashi mocked.

Slay didn't say anything. Instead he drew a card. "I summon Harpie Queen." A beautiful Harpie appeared with green hair (4/1900/1200). "Next, Field spell, Harpies' Hunting Ground activate." The ground became more earth-like, looking like a Wasteland. "All my Harpies gain 200 attack points and defense points." (4/1300/1400 - 1500/1600) (4/1900/1200 - 2100/1400). "Now I play the spell, Elegant Egotist to summon my Harpie Lady Sisters!" Three sister appeared, with different hairstyles (6/1950/2100). "Thanks to Harpies' Hunting ground, they get a bonus (6/1950/2100 - 2150/2300). Lastly I play Triangle Ecstacy Spark!"

Iyashi's eyes widened. "No!"

"With this card, Harpie Lady Sisters attack power become 2700! Now attack!" The three created a triangle formation and unleashed a powerful blast, destroying Jinzo.

Slay: 3400

Iyashi: 3700

"You're finished. Attack, my harpies!" The two harpies sturck down Iyashi really easily with their claws.

Slay: 3400

Iyashi: 0

Iyashi shuddered and fell down. "N-No way. I'm staying in Ra Yellow?"

Slay looked down on him. "No. You're far to weak to be in Ra Yellow." He turned to the Chancellor. "Toumoko! I wish to see this Ra be put into the Slifer dorm!"

Toumoko blinked, but said, "Very well then."

As Iyashi was dragged away by two teachers, he yelled, "Slay Atsunori, I'll get my revenge! Just wait! Just, you wait!"

Everyone stared at the loser of the duel as he was dragged away. In the end, all that really happened was the Slay got a huge boost in his repuation. However, he knew that Iyashi would be back.

**I'm sorry! I know this was a short chapter, but that's because I barely got finished today. I was to busy with my sister's birthday party and then my have a Filipino meeting (kind of) after that. Oh yeah, I am Asian and I love being one!**


	6. One Small Day

**Haru is here. Sorry about the last chapter, I was in a hurry. Plus I was preparing the last few days. Therefore I'm sticking two duels in this one. Okay, here's the next chapter.**

**Ch. 6 One Small Day**

About a few days passed after Slay's victory against Iyashi. Everything was more quiet afterwards. Today was one nice weekend...

Ayumu stretched at the sight of the sea. He grinned, looking at the big lighthouse, the peaceful waves, the nice view... and with himself holding his fishing pole and all his supplies, he thought it would be a nice day.

He hurried to the edge of the rocks and sat on one of the rocks that stood right above the sea. He set up his fishing equipment and cast the rod.

"Ahh... so peaceful." He heard a voice mutter.

He turned to see a girl standing right next to the lighthouse. Ayumu had perfect vision, so he can see stuff pretty clearly. She has black hair with a blue sheen, with a little blue eyes. She was kind of short and fragile, but looks could be deceiving because of her female Obelisk uniform.

_I wonder who she is. _Ayumu thought.

But just as he was thinking, a fish bit his bait and pulled really hard, causing him to fall into the water!

"Aghh!" He screamed for about a second, then cleared his eyes. He looked at the girl again to see she was swimming to him.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

Ayumu shook the water off his hair. "Uh... yeah."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chancellor Toumoko had sent Slay on a mission, telling him to go to a certain Slifer's room and challenge him to a duel.

_"Hello Slay." The Chancellor greeted as the Obelisk walked into his office. "Fancy a drink?"_

_"Shut the small talk and get to business." Slay answered. "What do you want with me?"_

_Toumoko pointed to a screen nearby his desk, and a picture of a Slifer with odd hair appeared. "This boy, Itsuki Kobayashi. I want you to duel him."_

_"Why?"_

_"This boy has astounding duel capabilities. Although he didn't get a good score on his duel exam, he passed the the actual duel without breaking a sweat."_

_Slay didn't look the least bit shocked. "So? Most people pass without breaking a sweat. Your exams have been getting soft, lately..."_

_The Chancellor started to smile. "Well what if I told you that..." And he muttered a few words into Slay's ears, causing his eyes to widen._

_"Really?"_

_He nodded. "Does this prove as a challenge to you?_

Slay continued to walk with a scowl. _Geez old man. Why me though? Why..._

He finally arrived at the Slifer Red area and smiled a little. The area where the so-called great Slifer lived was nowhere as good as Obelisk Blue. Paint and the wall itself was peeling off of the old building.

He came up the stairs and found the door. He knocked on it about once before the door suddenly opened! But Slay was able to stop the door before it hit him. He blinked as he came face-to-face with Itsuki Kobayashi.

At first, he thought that the Slifer would be shocked at the sight of an Obelisk, but instead, he made a big smile!

"Hi!" He said with a cheerful grin. "What do you want?"

* * *

"Whoa!" Chiaki screamed as she felt a fish bite on her bait. Ayumu helped her pull up the fish and placed it in the cooler with all the other fish they caught.

The girl, before, had introduced herself to be Inoue Chiaki. She went to the Duel Prep School before trying for Duel Academy, so she is a freshman just like Ayumu and the others. She explained that she can't really talk to others because she's shy, so she looks out into the sea in her spare time.

The two laid down on the grass to relax from all this fishing. They'd been at it for about an hour, so of course they'd be exhausted.

"So Ayumu, how does it feel to be in Slifer?" The Obelisk asked. "I mean, I'm in Obelisk, so I don't know how they treat you guys."

Ayumu let out a laugh. "It's really great! I mean, we don't have waiters or servants, but I'm dormed with a cheerful guy, we have a female headmaster, and I get to duel a lot! What could be better?!"

Chiaki giggled. "Well okay."

Some more silence...

Finally, Ayumu leaned up. "Say. Do you want to have a duel?"

"A duel?"

He nodded. "Yeah! A friendly one, so we can get to know each other a little. My roommate did the same to me, and I got to learn a lot. Especially about his dueling skills." He said, muttering the last sentence.

She scratched her head. "Well... okay, I guess!"

The two put on their duel disks, Ayumu his red one and Chiaki her blue one.

"Duel!"

Ayumu: 4000

Chiaki: 4000

"Ladies first." Ayumu said with a bow.

She smiled. "Okay then. Draw! I'll start by summoning Mystical Elf in defense mode." An elf with blue skin wearing a green robe appeared, holding her hands in a prayer stance (4/800/2000). "I'll place one card facedown. Turn end."

"Draw!" Ayumu drew his first card. _That card has a good defense. Still, I can take it down! _"Here comes my favorite samurai, the Six Samurai - Irou in attack mode!" His peaceful samurai entered the battlefield, simply gazing at his enemy (4/1700/1200). "I activate Fusion Sword Murasame Blade to increase my monster's attack points by 800." A katana with energy sparkling around it appeared in Irou's hand (4/1700/1200 - 2500/1200).

"Sorry, but I can't let you!" She yelled. "My facedown quick-play spell destroys your weapon."

A tornado appeared, about to destroy his blade. However, Irou suddenly slashed the spell, destroying it!

"What?!"

Ayumu grinned. "Sorry Chiaki. Murasame blade can't be destroyed by effects that destroy spells. Attack!"

The samurai ran up towards the elf. She tried to block him with her magic, but the blade proved too strong as he slashed right through!

Chiaki blocked the explosion. "Still, my monster was in defense mode so I'm safe."

She placed her hand on the next card. "Draw! Oh, okay! I summon another Mystical Elf from my deck!" Another one of her elves appeared to the field in the same stance. "I also activate Horn of Light to increase her defense by 800."

He frowned as he monster held a white horn with some necklaces around it (4/800/2000 - 800/2800). "I'll set one card. Get passed that!"

"Draw! I guess I'll summon The Six Samurai - Yariza in attack mode!" A samurai appeared, wielding a spear and armed in black armor (3/1000/500). "I'll place a card facedown and that's that."

She grinned a little cockily. "Now you can't get to my life points!"

"So?! Playing a defense deck won't really get to my life either!"

She blinked. "A def- oh, I get it! With the way I've been playing, you thought I have been using a defense deck! Well, I don't!"

"Then what?"

"You'll see. Now I draw! I activate my facedown trap, Call of the Haunted! I revive my other Mystical Elf!" Her last elf came to the field with a peaceful look. "Now I tribute both my monsters to summon The Creator!"

Ayumu's eyes widened as a giant red monster appeared in a glowing light. It's light was too much for him to behold (8/2300/3000). "Wow, what a monster! But it's attack points are still lower than my Irou!"

"I'm not done." She said. "I activate Horn of the Unicorn to increase it's attack and defense points by 700!" A bright horn appeared at the top of her monster's head, increasing it's light's intensity (8/2300/3000 - 3000/3700).

"Attack his Irou!" Her monster raised it's hand and created a giant light ball. It then flung it at his samurai as hard as it could.

"I'll activate Doble Passe to allow you to attack me directly!" Chiaki gasped as the blaze slammed into Ayumu, making him scream!

Ayumu: 1000

Chiaki: 4000

"Are you insane?!" She screamed. "You just took an attack directly!"

Ayumu smirked. "Yup! But in return, Irou can attack you directly!"

The samurai nodded and drew it's new blade, instantly appearing in front of her and slashed. She groaned as her life points went down almost as much as his did.

Ayumu: 1000

Chiaki: 1500

"Is that all?" Ayumu taunted.

"Guh... I liked it better at the beginning of the duel." She muttered. "I'll place one card facedown."

* * *

Back at the outside of the Slifer dorm, the two readied their decks as well.

"So why did you challenge me anyway?" Itsuki asked.

"I'll tell you at the end of the match." Slay answered. _If what the old man said was right, this should be an even match. Still... I'm up against a Slifer Red!_

"Duel!"

Itsuki: 4000

Slay: 4000

"Draw!" Itsuki said, drawing his first card. "I'll summon Ancient Gear in attack mode!" A small monster made of gears appeared (2/100/800). "And since I have one face up on the field, I can special summon another one of these gears in attack mode." Another small gear monster appeared in a battle stance. "I'll place one card facedown."

Slay frowned. _He summoned weak monsters, but two in one turn. Maybe he's trying to summon a powerful monster._

"Draw! I summon Harpie Lady in attack mode!" His fierce female monster appeared (4/1300/1400). _This is risky, but... _"Attack his attack position Ancient Gear!" The monster unleashed it's claw on the gear, destroying it.

Itsuki: 2800

Slay: 4000

"Reverse card, Call of the Haunted revives Ancient Gear." The same gear monster appeared once more, in defense mode.

_Yup. He's definitely planning on a strong monster. _Slay thought. "I set one card. Turn end."

Itsuki grinned as he drew his next card. "Behold! I sacrifice both my Ancient Gears to summon the... Ancient Gear Golem!" Slay didn't budge at all at the sight of the huge gear golem (8/3000/3000). "Prepare to lose! Attack his harpie!"

Slay smirked. "Sorry kid. Sakuretsu Armor destroys your monster."

"What?!" Itsuki gasped as his golem instantly exploded. "No! Uh... I place one card facedown. Turn end!"

_This kid is something else. He reminds me of that Yuki kid. _Slay thought. "Draw! I summon Harpie's Brother in attack mode!" A darker male version of Harpie Lady's brother appeared, looking at the opponent viciously (4/1800/600). "Attack!"

"Now I can activate my facedown, Draining Shield! This negates your attack and increases my life points!"

The monster's sharp claws slammed into a purple shield with electricity. Itsuki smiled as his life points went up.

Itsuki: 4600

Slay: 4000

"So? My Harpie Lady has some fight in her. Attack!" The other bird woman's claw slashed Itsuki in the stomach, making him stagger backwards.

Itsuki: 3300

Slay: 4000

"Turn end." _Can this boy do any damage to me at all?! _

"I can do this!" Itsuki yelled with a fist in the air. "Draw! I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. I now activate Monster Reborn and Premature Burial to revive both my Ancient Gears." Both of his small gear monster appeared once more. "By the way, I pay 800 life points to activate Premature Burial."

Itsuki: 2500

Slay: 4000

"I sacrifice both my monsters! Come out, the monster I use besides Ancient Gear Golem! Majestic Mech - Goryu!" A serpent-like dragon appeared colored white and yellow, with majestic wings (8/2900/1800).

A small grin formed on Slay's face_. The person who uses Majestic Mechs. How unusual._

"Attack!" From the hole on it's stomach, a powerful beam of light energy shot out, destroying Harpie's Brother!

Itsuki: 3300

Slay: 2900

"Okay Itsuki!" Slay said. "Show me your true ability!"

* * *

Okay, back to Ayumu and Chiaki's duel. On Chiaki's side, her Creator monster stood with a power boost from Horn of the Unicorn. Meanwhile, Ayumu had The Six Samurai - Yariza and Irou, with that samurai a power boost from the Fusion Sword Murasame Blade.

"Draw!" Ayumu closed his eyes, hoping it would help him. "Pot of Greed let's me draw two cards. Yes! I activate the field spell Shien's Castle of Mist!" A giant tower (or pagoda... I don't know!) appeared with a dark and creepy atmosphere.

"So... uh, what does it do?" Chiaki asked, shivering.

"You'll see. I summon Spirit of the Samurai." A monster with a spirit form appeared wielding armor (3/500/500. "This monster is a union monster, so I'll equip it onto Irou! Now his attack and defense are increased by 500!" The armor equipped itself on with the spirit making him glow (4/2500/1200 - 3000/1200). "I switch Yariza to defend. Turn end."

She blinked. "You're not gonna attack me?"

"Of course not. Our monster's attack are the same."

"Well... okay! Draw!" She drew her next card. "Perfect! I equip my monster with Sword of Deep-Seated to increase my monster's attack and defense points by 500." A black sword appeared in her Creator's hand, boosting it's power (8/3000/3700 - 3500/4200). "Attack!"

Ayumu's grin got wider as her monster clashed blades with Irou. However, as soon as they did, they were immediately destroyed! Except Irou survived with his blade.

"What?!" Chiaki shrieked.

"It's my field spell's ability. Whenever one of my Six Samurai monsters are attacked, that monster loses 500 attack points. Plus, when my monster is destroyed with this Union monster equipped to it, I can destroy this instead." Ayumu explained.

She closed her eyes for about five seconds and said, "I have nothing. None of the cards can save me. I'm finished."

Ayumu nodded. "It's my turn! Draw! Irou, direct attack!" The samurai walked up to the young Obelisk and knocked her tower down.

Ayumu: 1000

Chiaki: 0

Ayumu walked up to her and said, "You wanna go for an ice cream now. All this fishing and dueling made me hungry."

"Um... sure."

* * *

Now we're at the conclusion of Itsuki and Slay's duel. Itsuki had his Majesic Mech - Goryu on the field while Slay had his Harpie Lady. It looked like Itsuki had the advantage, but you never know...

"Draw!" Slay said. "I will revive my Harpie's Brother in attack mode." That same harpie man appeared back to the field. "Now sorry kid, but I activate Fissure to destroy your Goryu!"

Itsuki blinked as his new monster was destroyed simply by a hand. His mouth dropped as the other two monsters came up to him and clawed him.

Itsuki: 200

Slay: 2900

"Now Itsuki. What will you do?"

Itsuki grinned. "I'll keep going! I'm not giving up here! Draw!" And he drew his next card, hoping it would save his life. And it did!

"Okay I activate Miracle Fusion to fuse monsters in the graveyard. I fuse my Ancient Gear Golem and my two Ancient Gears in my grave to summon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" Slay's grin got wider as the giant centaur-looking golem appeared (10/4400/3400). It seemed like a copy of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon though.

"Attack his Harpie Lady!" His hand with the claws sliced through his Harpie Lady, destroying it. Slay simply smiled as his life was reduced to zero.

Itsuki: 200

Slay: 0

"Yeah! I win!" Itsuki jumped into the air. "Whoo-hoo!" He was so excited he didn't realize that Slay left.

_That boy is something else_. Slay said_. No wonder he's... never mind. I don't want to spoil the plot. Yeah, I can break the fourth wall!_

**Yeah, so there. By the way, I know Miracle Fusion only works for Elemental Heroes, but I couldn't find a card that worked. I'm not sure about Fusion Gate either. Okay bye! And sorry for the late chapter!**


	7. Hero Familiar

**For some reason, I always make a mistake with Ancient Gear Golem! I don't know what's with that?! Well, on with the chapter.**

**Ch. 7 Hero Familiar**

Stuff that went around the academy were rumors. Whether romantic, mean, or etc., they were always interesting to listen to. Most people believed in the rumors people were spreading also. However, there was one rumor that everyone believed.

The rumor of a hero.

In the Ra Yellow dorm, there is a young teenager of that same dorm listening to his fellow Ras talk about other rumors. This boy has long blond hair with bright skin, with blue sparkling eyes. He wore his Ra uniform, along with a necklace with the letter K on it.

"Oi! Heero!" One of his friends' called. "It's almost time for class!"

He nodded. "Yeah. Okay." He got up and grabbed two deck holders. No one ever asked why he had two decks, as Bastion Misawa had six decks. This boy's name is Heero Setsuyaku.

* * *

"Ahh... why does school have to start so early!" He sighed as he walked next to his friend Hayley Wilson, a fellow Ra Yellow.

"It doesn't! You're just too lazy!" She teased him, punching his arm. She didn't expect him to fall and land on the floor, starting to sleep. She simply picked him up and continued walking.

"Hey Heero." She said as they sat down on their seats. "Did I tell you about the superhero K-Man that saved me a few days ago."

He smirked. "Yup. You only told me about the 50th time this week."

Sparkles appeared in her eyes as she stared off into space. "That heroic pose, those awesome catchphrases, that mask! And those awesome dueling skills!" She exclaimed. "If I could capture than man, I would..."

Heero shuddered at what she might've said.

"Hey! You're forgetting about me!"

The two blinked as Itsuki walked up to the two. "I saved you too!"

"Yeah, but it was the K-Man who did the spectacular finish! Besides, I'm not gonna marry some Slifer."

Itsuki made a face. "I don't wanna marry you!"

He turned to Heero. "Hi. I'm Itsuki and I'm the best Slifer Red you'll ever meet!"

Heero nodded. "I'm Heero. Don't mind my name, okay?"

"Okay class!" Dr. Crowler yelled. "Settle down! It's time for class."

Everyone got into their seats as they heard him. Of course, most of them didn't really pay attention.

"Now, everyone knows about the Elemental Heroes yes?" The professor asked. Everyone nodded. "Can anyone tell me the names of the non-fusion Elemental Heroes?"

Practically everyone raised their hand. Of course, it was David to answer. "Avian, Burstinitrix, Bubbleman, Clayman, Sparkman, Bladedge, Wildheart, and Necroshade." He said with a confident voice.

However, Dr. Crowler wasn't satisfied. "Yes. What else?"

David frowned. "There's more...?"

Everyone was speechless as well. Except for Heero, who rose his hand.

"Yes Mr. Setsuyaku?"

Heero stood up. "Well, I don't know the rest of the Elemental Heroes, but I know some that David hasn't said. The nature Elemental Heroes I use in my deck. Ice Edge, Knospe, Lady Heat, Ocean, Poison Rose, Stratos, Heat, Voltic, and Woodsman."

David stared at him with his mouth wide open. _I- I never heard of those Elemental Heroes?_

Heero looked at the shocked Ra Yellow and shrugged. "Like I said, I use these cards in my deck. No one really heard of these cards because they pay attention more to the fusion based Elemental Heroes Jaden Yuki used."

Dr. Crowler nodded approvingly. "Very impressive. Now on to the next lesson..."

* * *

After school, David confronted Heero and said, "By any chance, are you the superhero K-Man that everyone is talking about?"

Heero blinked. _Oh no! He's found my secret identity! _"Um. No."

"So why do you use an Elemental Hero deck?"

"Everyone is using an Elemental Hero deck!" He protested. "Some people are already copying these decks from Jaden Yuki! I'm not a copycat! Besides, I use a nature themed Elemental Hero deck. Ha ha ha..."

David scratched his head. "Well, I guess. Still. I find that nature themed Elemental Hero deck very interesting. If possible, would you like to have a duel?"

"A duel?"

"Yes. I'd like to see your deck in action."

_I guess I could. _He was thinking. "... okay. Sure, I'll duel you."

His fellow Ra smiled. "Thank you very much."

The two headed to the Duel Arena. Thankfully, nobody was there. That Duel Arena was for Ra Yellows only, so they probably wouldn't get seen in this duel.

The two set up their duel disks and yelled, "Duel!"

Heero: 4000

David: 4000

"Draw!" Heero drew his first card. "I'll start off by playing one of my favorites! I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman in attack mode!" A green superhero appeared with a wooden arm and leg (4/1000/2000). "I'll place one card facedown."

_So this is one of the nature Elemental Heroes. _David thought. _It's pretty strong for an Elemental Hero though. _"Draw! I summon one of my favorites! It's Jain, Lightsworn Paladin!" A white armored warrior appeared (4/1800/1200). "Attack his Woodsman!"

Heero blinked. "Why?! Your monster is too weak to penetrate my hero's defense!"

"Nope!" David replied. "In Damage Step, my paladin gains an extra 300 attack points!" His monster's attack power went up to 300, his it's blade glowing as it cut through the hero! "And I'll set two cards facedown. Show me that Hero deck Heero!" He discarded the top two cards in his deck, because of Jain's effect.

"Okay! Draw! I'll bring down your monster right now!" Heero cried. "Skyscraper activate!" Giant skyscrapers appeared with a bright glowing moon at the top. "I activate Monster Reborn to revive Elemental Hero Woodsman. Next, I summon Elemental Hero Stratos!" His green superhero appeared back to the field as well as a new hero, armed with airplane wings on it's back (4/1800/300). "By Stratos's effect, I can add one Elemental Hero to my hand, and I choose Elemental Hero Ocean! Now I'll activate Heavy Storm to destroy all monster's on your field!"

"Darn! These traps never work for me!" David cried as his reverse cards were revealed to be Mirror Force and Sakuretsu Armor.

"Go Woodsman! Attack!" His monster's attack power was boost by 1000 because of his field spell, and took down his paladin.

Heero: 4000

David: 3800

"Now Stratos! Direct attack!" His superhero flew up into the air and headbutted David right in the gut!

Heero: 4000

David: 2000

"Turn end. Come on David! Is that all from the so called New Ra genius?" Heero taunted.

"Not at all. In fact, I'm just getting started!" David grinned. "Draw! Now I special summon Wulf, Lightsworn Beast through his effect!" His white beast monster appeared, wielding a big spear (4/2100/300). Now I activate the field spell to destroy that Skyscraper of yours: Realm of Light!" The skyscrapers fell apart as a giant city with a piercing light appeared, making Heero shield his eyes.

"Aghh! The light burns!" He shrieked. "Guhh... so what does it do?"

David continued to smile. "Just watch! The light is far superior than nature."

_Oh yeah sure! If the light's so special, how come it didn't save you when you were attacked by zombies? _Heero thought.

"I'll normal summon Ehren, Lightsworn Monk in attack mode!" A dark skinned girl with white armor appeared in a battle stance (4/1600/1000). "Now I'll take down both your monsters! Ehren, attack Woodsman!" The monk jumped up and tried to land a blow on his wooden hero!

"Reverse card, Hero Barrier activate!" Heero yelled as his trap activated. "Now I can negate your attack if I have a face-up Elemental Hero!" The Lightsworn stopped as the barrier appeared.

"So what? I can attack your other hero!" His Lightsworn Beast rushed at the other hero with wings and slashed it mercilessly!

Heero: 3700

David: 2000

"I set one card. Now I end my turn. At this time, I must send the top 3 cards of my deck to my graveyard through Ehren's effect." He said and did so. "Next the effect of Realm of Light activates. Each time a number of cards is sent to the grave via my deck, I place a Shine Counter on it." The light in the city began to glow even brighter, causing Heero to squint.

"Geez! More of that light and I'll go blind!" He cried.

"Each time a Shine Counter is placed on the Realm, each Lightsworn gains and addition 100 attack power." He explained. Both of his monsters began to glow even brighter (4/2100/300 - 2200/300) (4/1600/1000 - 1700/1000).

"See? Light reigns supreme!" David said. "You're heroes stand no chance!"

"Yeah? Well, I'll show you! Draw!" And he smiled at the card he drew, meaning that he got a really good draw! "Polymerization! I fuse together the Elemental Heroes Woodsman and the one in my hand Ocean to create... the Elemental Hero Terra Firma!"

David's eyes widened as wood and water were combined to create the Earth itself. A white superhero appeared with buldging muscles and a little scary face. In the middle of it's body was some sort of red gem (8/2500/2000).

"Now I'll activate the Pot of Greed I've been saving two draw two cards." He said and drew his next cards. "I'll summon the Elemental Hero Voltic in attack mode." A purple superhero appeared with lightning crackling around it (4/1000/1500). "Next the effect of Elemental Hero Terra Firma activates! By tributing Voltic, my monster gain's it's attack power!" The electric hero disappeared and lightning appeared around Terra Firma (8/2500/2000 - 3500/2000). "Attack Ehren!"

The hero rushed at the beast at lightning-speed and slammed the Lightsworn to the ground, then punched the monk until it was nothing but pixels. David frowned at the sight.

Heero: 3700

David: 100

"Wow David. You're life is at 100 while I barely lost any life? What will you do now?"

"This! Reverse card, Solemn Wishes activate! Now each time I draw one card, I gain 500 life points!" David said trimumphantly.

Heero frowned. "Okay, so you have a trap that helps you regain life. Big deal."

"Draw! At this time, I gain 500 life points through my continuous trap." He said a a bright light appeared and recovered him.

Heero: 3700

David: 600

"I activate my own Pot of Greed which lets me draw two cards. Now I'll tribute Wulf to bring out of Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon!" He yelled as another bright light appeared with a huge soaring white dragon appearing from it (6/2000/1600). "This card will be Terra Firma's demise!"

"Why?" Heero asked. "Although my monster's attack points goes back down, your dragon is still weaker than my hero."

David nodded. "Yes, it true that my monster is weak. However, because of Realm of Light, it gains 100 attack points." The light appeared on his dragon as well (6/2000/1600 - 2100/1600).

"But it's still weaker than that Wulf you had!"

David payed no attention. "Behold the miracle of light! For each lightsworn in my grave, my dragon gains an additional 300 attack and defense points!"

Heero's eyes widened as the more light washed onto his dragon. The cards in his grave were his Jain, Wulf, Ehren, the cards he discarded like Ryka and Lyla. All of them appeared and gave his dragon even more light (6/2100/1600 - 3600/3100). "Attack his Terra Firma!"

The dragon opened it's mouth and unleashed a burst of extreme light, obliterating the Earth hero!

Heero: 2600

David: 600

"I end my turn. Now I must discard 3 cards because of Gragonith's effect." And he did. "I discarded Jenis, Lightsworn Mender so now, my dragon gain's an additional 300 attack and defense. (6/3600/3100 - 3900/3400). And because of the discarding, Realm of Light gains an additional Shine Counter, increasing my monster's attack points by 100 (6/3900/3400 - 4000/3400).

Some sweat poured down Heero's face. He quickly wiped it away. _This isn't good at all! His dragon has duble the attack points it originally had. It can actually go toe-to-toe with Obelisk the Tormentor..._

Heero nervously drew his next card. "I... I place one card facedown. Turn end."

David frowned. "Have you given up hope? These aren't the heroes I was expecting."

_Darn it! I can't do anything at all! I just hope he doesn't draw a monster next turn!_

"Draw! By Solemn Wishes, I regain 500 life.

Heero: 2600

David: 1100

This is the end Heero! Gragonith, direct attack!" The dragon raised it's head and unleashed a giant beam of light about to finish Heero!...

"Yes! You fell for it! Quick-play spell activate Shrink! I can half your monster's attack power!" Heero yelled. The beam became smaller, but still big!

Heero: 600

David: 1100

"Well done Heero. You defended yourself from my dragon's attack. Still, you're delaying the inevitable. If you don't do anything, you will lose." David said. "Anyway, I discard three cards and add another Shine Counter to Realm of Light (6/4100/3400)."

_Wow. This guy really does speak a lot. _Heero clenched his fists. _But I am hopeless! All I have in my hand is Graceful Charity, but will that save me? No... Well, here goes something bad! _"Draw!" And with his next draw, he found another Pot of Greed. He drew two cards and his eyes widened.

"Elemental Hero Neos..." He muttered. _This is the card Jaden Yuki gave to me on my first year. When I had so much trouble dueling, he came to me in my time of rescue. He taught me how to use an Elemental Hero deck, and gave me this as a parting gift... _

He looked at the other card in his hand and smiled. _I've got it. It's a risky way to win, but I don't care!_

David blinked. _He looks different. I wonder what he drew?_

"I activate the card Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard 2." He said and drew his next two cards_. Come on... yes_! "I discarded the two. One of which was the Elemental Hero Necroshade! By using his effect I summon Elemental Hero Neos!"

David's eyes widened as Jaden's ace monster, the Elemental Hero Neos, appeared before him (7/2500/2000). "Uh... but it's still weaker than Gragonith! How can you defeat it?"

Heero grinned. "I activate Fifth Hope! By returning my Elemental Heroes Woodsman, Ocean, Stratos,Voltic, and Terra Firma to my deck, I can shuffle!" He said sliding those five cards back into his deck and shuffling. "Then I draw two cards! This card is basically a cheap version of Pot of Avarice, but I don't care. And now I have the cards to beat you!"

"Oh yeah? Then prove it!"

"I will! I activate the quick-play spell card Mystical Space Typhoon!" He said as a hurricane appeared to destroy the giant Realm of Light!

"I won't let you! By removing two Shine Counters, Realm of Light stays!" David said as the light in the Realm became dim. Gragonith's attack points went back down (6/3900/3400).

"Haha! I knew you would do something like that!" Heero yelled. "But now you only have one Shine Counter left. So now I activate the field spell Neo-Space!" The Realm of Light disappeared as different colored lights appeared in the room. "This card increases Neos's attack power by 500! (7/3000/2000). Now I activate H-Heated Heart to increase his attack points by another 500! (7/3500/2000) And finally I activate Neos Force to increase Neos's attack power by 800! (7/4300/2000).

David had to smile. _I feel like I'm fighting Jaden Yuki. Hahaha..._

"Go Neos! Attack!" The supercharged hero slammed it's fist into the dragon, destroying it into a million pixels!

Heero: 600

David: 700

"By Neos Force's effect, you lost life points equal to your monster's!" Heero said as David's life went down to zero.

Heero: 600

David: 0

But Heero had to go ruin it. He pointed his fingers at David and said, "Gotcha! That was a fun duel!"

David frowned. "Okay. Now you don't seem like Jaden anymore."

"Should I have said 'That's game!'?"

"Nope."

Heero sighed. "Well, you got what you wanted, right? I'm going back to my dorm, cause I'm exhausted."

David grinned. "I think you have to wait a few minutes."

The hero blinked as he realized that people were on the stands, applauding like crazy! People ran to him and asked a bunch of questions like 'Are you Jaden Yuki' or 'Can we trade? I'll give you my Exodia deck for some Neo-Spacians' or stuff like that.

"Nooooo!"

**I must say, that was one of the longest chapters I wrote. Well, anyway, please review folks.**


	8. A Quiet, Dark World

**Hi. Well, anyway, I have nothing. Keep reviewing, folks!**

**Ch. 8 A Quiet, Dark World**

"Hmm..." David hummed to himself as he continually typed on his computer. It took him three weeks until he could finally gain internet access in his room. And that's pretty hard, considering what his room used to be.

Currently, he was chatting with fellow Ra Yellows around the dorm. It wasn't late at all, it being 5PM. He was just passing the time.

"Oh." He blinked as he saw a new person enter the chatroom. The name was 'Lonely Ghost'. With his curiosity overcoming him, he typed, "Hello Lonely Ghost."

It took five minutes before he could get a reply. But all he said was 'hi'.

He frowned. "I wonder what's with him?"

Continuing to type on the keyboard, he asked, "How are you?"

Sure enough, in a few minutes, he got a reply. "Fine."

David smiled a little. _Perhaps this person is a little shy. Maybe I'll-_

But before he could do that, Lonely Ghost's name disappeared from the people still logged on. It seemed like he disappeared in a hurry too, considering it was only a few seconds between sending his reply and David's thoughts.

* * *

"A guy named Lonely Ghost?" Ayumu asked at lunch, talking to David. In the group was Sakuya, Hitomi, and Itsuki.

He nodded. "I continued talking to him, but he was shy. On the computer! He would say one or two words, but that's all."

"Maybe he's shy?" Sakuya asked.

"Then let's go visit him!" Itsuki suddenly said. "Maybe he doesn't have friends! Then we could go visit and maybe crack a smile at him!" Hitomi giggled at that comment.

"Well that's the problem. The chatroom doesn't reveal info on the dorm they live in."

Itsuki's smile went back down to a frown. "Okay, well... that doesn't matter right? We probably meet him because of the way he speaks."

"I guess..."

So anyway, school ended a few hours later. Everyone went to their respective dorms, however, David continued to wonder about the person known as Lonely Ghost. For some reason, he knew that he would meet him eventually.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ayumu was walking back to his dorm because he was at the Ra Yellow dorm with Itsuki visiting Heero and his friend Hayley. Itsuki stayed behind because he was admiring the Elemental Hero Neos.

_Hmm. I was there for awhile, but I didn't notice anything strange. _Ayumu thought. _I wonder if that person named Lonely Ghost exists. Maybe he or she is just making up the personality..._

He continued to walk for a bit and was able to see the red roof of the Slifer Red dorm. It was pretty dark, but he could always notice that red roof even though it was dark, dirty, and it stinks like crazy...

"What the?!" He shrieked as he came face to face with a giant skeletion monster wielding a huge staff and wings (7/2500/1800). A Ra Yellow duelist stood behind the monster, and he actually looked like a zombie. He had grey hair and very pale skin, wearing an azure scarf around his neck.

"Is that... Lonely Ghost?" He whispered.

He looked at the person he was dueling and was shocked to see Ethan with his Silent Swordsman LV5 on the field (5/2300/1000). He looked pretty confident, with his life points higher as well.

Ethan: 1400

Lonely Ghost: 1300

"Well Iyashi Kiyomaru, although you have a powerful monster, it's still weaker than my Silent Swordsman because of the card in my hand." Ethan said with a small smile. "You will lose. I activate Level Up! I evolve my LV5 swordsman into Silent Swordsman LV7." His warrior evolved into a bigger swordsman with an even bigger sword (7/2800/1000)!

"No I won't." He said with a small smile as well. "I activate my trap Torrential Tribute to destroy all monsters."

Ethan blinked as a huge tidal wave appeared and destroyed all of his monsters, as well as Iyashi's monster! And it was even worse, because Ethan didn't have any cards. "Erghh... turn end."

"And now it's my turn." He said. "I activate Call of the Haunted to revive my monster destroyed. Revive and dominate, Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World!" That creepy giant skeleton appeared again with a vicious glare. "This is the end. Attack him directly!"

Ethan's body shook as his giant lifted up it's staff and speared into his body, causing him to fall back and scream.

Ethan: 0

Iyashi: 1300

"You've lost." He said coldly, although his voice was shaken.

The dark sky and small winds were the perfect environment for this end of the duel. He stared down at the defeated Slifer and smiled, "You've lost. And you will lose again Ethan."

Ethan growled. "No I won't. Not again..."

Ayumu opened his mouth to speak, but Iyashi turned to him. "What do you want?" His voice wasn't as cold, but it still had a sinister sense to it.

"Nu- nothing." He turned to Ethan. "Are you alright?"

He stood back up and dusted his pants off. "Yeah, for the most part. Ayumu-san! You should duel him!"

Ayumu blinked. "Why?"

"Because! Haven't you heard? He is the dark ace of the first-year Ra Yellow dorm. They say he is the opposite of David Steward, because he uses a Lightsworn deck while Iyashi uses a Dark World deck. If you beat him, you'll get a bigger ego then ever."

He frowned. "I thought you didn't speak a lot." Then he turned back to the dark duelist. "Um... okay, for the sake of... never mind. Let's duel."

Iyashi simply nodded. "Very well then."

The two placed their duel disks on. Ayumu looked worriedly at Iyashi, because of the fact he defeated Ethan. He defeated him too, but Ethan was no pushover. And the Ra Yellow had a giant skeleton monster...

"Duel!"

Ayumu: 4000

Iyashi: 4000

"I'll draw!" Ayumu said. "I'll activate the spell Reinforcement of the Army! I'll add my Six Samurai - Irou to my hand, which I summon to the field!" His favorite samurai appeared into the battle, looking coldly at Iyashi (4/1700/1200). "Then I'll place one card facedown."

Iyashi looked at the field for a few seconds before drawing his card. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card."

Ayumu didn't look the slightest bit worried as his trap revealed to be Doble Passe. "Doesn't matter, really."

"I see. Well, let's try this on for size! Come forth, Zure, Knight of Dark World!" A skeleton appeared from the darkness, wielding a big sword and a cape (4/1800/1500).

Now he looked a little scared. "So...?"

"I'll attack your samurai warrior!" He said as his knight clashed blades with the samurai. However, the knight was stornger and sliced the monster in two.

Ayumu: 3900

Iyashi: 4000

"Next, I'll place two cards facedown. Turn end."

_Those Dark World monsters really freak me out! _He thought with a shiver. _But I'm not gonna lose. _"Draw! Okay, I'll summon my Mystic Swordsman LV2!" His shogun warrior appeared with a small blade (2/900/0). "Level Up! activates. Come out, Mystic Swordsman LV4!" His small warrior transformed into a taller samurai with two blades instead (4/1900/1600). "Attack his knight!" The samurai sliced through the knight like it was nothing!

Ayumu: 3900

Itsuki: 3900

"I'll place a card facedown." _Okay. This isn't a bad start to the duel... But I'm still worried. _"At the end phase, when my Mystic Swordsman destroys a monster, he evolves! Come forth, Mystic Swordsman LV6!" His samurai was replaced by a swifter-looking samurai wielding two blades with an odd jagged edge (6/2300/1700).

"Alright!" Ethan cheered. "The samurai that fought my knight and won!"

Iyashi stared coldly at him, then looked back at Ayumu. "Draw. With my reverse card, Call of the Haunted, I revive Zure, Knight of Dark World." His dead knight return from the gates of doom! "I now activate Card Destruction. Now we both have to discard all our cards in our hand, and draw the same number we originally had."

_Huh? _Ayumu thought. _This would've worked well if he used this first, before Call of the Haunted. What is he planning...?_

Thw two discarded all of their cards and drew the same amount they had. Iyashi made a small grin. "I activate the ability of Kahkki, Guerrilla of Dark World. When discarded by an effect, I can destroy one monster on the field."

Ayumu's eyes widened as his Mystic Swordsman LV6 exploded! His field had no monsters now, with only one facedown! However, he already thought of this happening and revealed his trap! "I activate Return of the Six Samurai! I can revive one of the Six Samurai in my grave for one turn, so I revive Irou!" His calm swordsman appeared once again.

"It does not matter to me." He said coldly. "He will suffer. Unfortunately, I did not have this card in my original hand, but this will work as well. By sacrificing Zure, come Silva, Warlord of Dark World!" A sinister warrior appeared from the dark, bearing a long dagger (5/2300/1400). "Dominate!" It evaporated into darkness, appearing in front of the warrior and stabbed it right in the chest!

Ayumu: 3300

Iyashi: 3900

"Turn end."

"Now it's my turn." Ayumu said, although his hand was shaking on his next card. _Something is definitely wrong here. There's no way a duelist could be this cold! _"Draw! I summon The Six Samurai - Yaichi!" His archer samurai appeared, with an arrow ready on it's bow (3/1300/800). "His ability allows me to destroy one set spell or trap, so I choose the one facedown!" His archer unleashed an arrow on that card, revealing it to be Dark Deal. "I'll set one card and end my turn."

"Draw." Iyashi simply said right after Ayumu ended his turn. "I summon Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World." Another dark skeleton appeared, brandishing a spear (4/1600/1300). "I attack you archer with Beiige." The spearman slammed it's weapon right into Yaichi without mercy.

Ayumu: 3000

Iyashi: 3900

"Attack him directly, Silva!" The monster with the dagger stepped forward, preparing the next attack!

"Like I'm gonna let you attack me that easily! Reverse card, Draining Shield!" The useful barrier appeared before Ayumu, blocking the strike. He let out a sigh of relief as he felt his life points go up.

Ayumu: 5300

Iyashi: 3900

Iyashi's glare continued, looking like he couldn't even change his face. "Very well. But that won't change the fact that you will lose."

Ayumu slowly grinned. "We'll see about that! Draw! I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Next, I play Premature Burial to revive Mystic Swordsman LV6!" His familiar samurai warrior appeared, looking for revenge. "Next, I summon The Six Samurai - Zanji!" The samurai with orange lines appeared, wielding a naginata (4/1800/1300). "Attack Silva, Mystic Swordsman!"

Ethan blinked as the two warriors clashed blades and destroyed each other! _Hmm... why does that seem familiar?_

"Now attack Beiige, Zanji!" The samurai and knight also clashed their spears, however, Zanji was stronger. He pierced through Beiige easily.

Ayumu: 4500

Iyashi: 3700

"I end my turn." _Now, what? I know something else is gonna happen._

"My turn. Draw. Graceful Charity allows me to draw three cards, then discard two." He did so, and with a grin forming on his face, Ayumu knew he was going to bring out one of his best monsters. "I special summon Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World!" An equally sinister skeleton similar to Silva appeared, wielding a huge battle-axe (5/2300/1400). "Destroy his samurai!" It raised up it's weapon, and sliced the monster in two!

Ayumu: 4000

Iyashi: 3700

"I'll place one card facedown. Turn end."

_Yup. I knew something would happen. Now I've gotta take out another one of those evil skeletons! How could this get any worse?! _"Draw!" Ayumu's eyes widened, but slowly turned into a grin. "I'm not sure if this will work, but I have to try! I summon Sasuke Samurai 4!" A small samurai with a round golden head appeared, armed with a naginata (4/1200/1200).

Iyashi merely smirked. "That's your secret weapon?"

Ayumu flashed a grin. "Yup! Now let's battle! I attack your Wu-Lord with Sasuke Samurai!" The samurai raised it's blade and pounced at Goldd. "My samurai's effect activates! We both choose heads or tails and if I call it right, your monster goes bye-bye."

His opponent stared at the holographic coin appearing and said, "...tails."

"I choose heads then. Go!"

And the coin was flipped. The two stared at the coin, hoping that the coin would land on the side they chose. It landed on... tails?!

Ayumu's eyes widened as his samurai stabbed Goldd, but it had no effect. The skeleton smirked as it sliced down the samurai in two!

Ayumu: 2900

Iyashi: 3700

"Well now, it looks like your hope of winning has been destroyed. Any last words?" Iyashi asked as his confidence returned.

"No way! I'm not done yet! I set one card facedown and end my turn." Ayumu frowned. His facedown he laid wouldn't be used yet, but he did have one card in his hand that could save him.

"It's my turn. It's your last turn as well. Draw. I activate The Forces of Darkness." He said as his reverse card was revealed. "I can return two Dark World monsters from my grave to my hand. I choose Zure and Beiige." Two cards appeared from his grave slot, which he took out. "I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World." His dark knight appeared once again into the battlefield. "Attack him directly!"

The knight's blade pierced Ayumu, making him scream then fall, groaning. The trauma of the attack really effected him, and it really affected his life points!

Ayumu: 1100

Iyashi: 3700

"The final blow! Your demise! Attack, Goldd!" The huge skeleton prepared it's axe to chop Ayumu, but just as he was about to, Ayumu revealed a card in his hand.

"I discard Kuriboh! Now all battle damage goes down to zero." He smiled as his little furry ball appeared to protect him from the attack.

Iyashi shook his head. "It does not matter. Can you defeat my monster on this next turn?"

_I sure hope so... _"Draw!" Ayumu closed his eyes, scared about what his next draw would be. He opened them slowly, then his mouth turned into a small smile. "Yeah, I have the cards to defeat you!"

Iyashi cocked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"First, I'll activate Six Samurai United! Now, whenever I summon a Six Samurai, I place one Bushido Counter on it. Then, I activate the reverse card, Double-Edged Sword Technique!" He cried as his facedown was flipped over. "Now I can revive two of my Six Samurai in my grave. I choose Irou and Zanji!" The two of his Six Samurai were revived, and stared at it's opponents. "The effect of my Six Samurai United activates, so I put two Bushido Counters on it."

His opponent didn't look so satisfied. "So what does it do?"

"By sending Six Samurai United to the grave, I draw cards equal to the amount of Bushido Counters on my card." So he drew his next two cards. "Next I summon the Great Shogun Shien! It can be special summoned if I have two Six Samurai on my field!" From the dark, the great samurai appeared (7/2500/2400).

Iyashi's eyes widened as he saw the strong monster. He swallowed a little, but held his glare.

"Now's the time! I activate my equip spell Megamorph! I equip it on Shien to double his attack points!" The samurai's dark aura began to intensify as it's attack points were doubled (7/2500/2400 - 5000/2400).

Now, Iyashi knew he was doomed.

"I attack Goldd with Shien!" The samurai's katana and the the skeleton's axe clashed, but Shien's superior speed got through and stabbed Goldd in the chest. It exploded into a thousand of pixels.

Ayumu: 1100

Iyashi: 1000

"Zanji, attack Zure!" The samurai speared into Zure's chest before the monster could react. It shared the same fate as it's companion, as well as Zanji!

"This is the end! Irou, direct attack!" The calm samurai drew it's blade and sliced the shocked duelist.

Ayumu: 1100

Iyashi: 0

Ayumu let out a huge sigh as his duel was over. He smiled as the traumatized Iyashi, and said, "Don't worry man! It was a fun game."

However the defeated opponent stepped back. "So- Sorry! I need to- to get outta here!"

"What's wrong?"

Iyashi took a step back. As Ayumu continued to walk closer to him, Iyashi's speed got faster and faster, until he bolted for the Ra Yellow dorm!

Ayumu frowned, but turned back to Ethan. "You alright?"

He nodded. "I'm better than Iyashi." Then he stood up. "I actually met him during the first day. He didn't have many friends, and since I didn't either, I thought I could befriend him."

"That's nice."

"Yeah, but it was hard to talk to him. He kept on stuttering and shaking, and sometimes he'd run away. He's pretty lonely, y'know."

_Yup. He's probably Lonely Ghost_. He thought. "Well, what caused him to duel you?"

"I dunno. He just came out of the bushes, but instead of his fearful expression, he was glaring at me like a basilisk. It's as if he was taken control of or something."

Ayumu opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it. "Well, we better get to the Slifer dorm before something else comes at us."

The two headed back, but Ayumu looked back. _That feeling... it's just like when I dueled Itsuki. Something's up._

**Well, we're beginning to dive into the plot of the story. The original characters will make an appearance soon. Anyway, keep reviewing. By the way, this Iyashi is different from the old Iyashi a few chapters ago.**


	9. Magican Master vs Ice Princess

**Well here's a small mini-arc to see how strong everyone has gotten. The Duel Exams, which won't boost anyone's dorm or rank so don't worry. This will include everyone's OCs, so let's begin...**

**Ch. 9 Magician Master vs Ice Princess**

Usually, everyday in the prestigious Duel Academy was a nice day. Most of them would be sunny, while some would be a little cloudy. TODAY, however, was a sunny day. Yet the feel of today seemed pretty odd. Everyone knew why though:

Duel Exams.

Now everyone wasn't really excited about today, maybe a few Obelisks who wanted to pound each other into the dirt. It was the Slifers who were most afraid. And you can't blame them, because this exam is worth about 40% of your grade.

"Ayumu! This is so exciting!" Itsuki practically yelled into the frantic Ayumu's ear. "Our first big exam, and it's a duel!"

Ayumu stared at his Slifer roommate. "Are you serious?"

"Yupity-yup yup!"

Just then, Ethan bursted into the room. "Ayumu-san! Help me prepare!"

"Aghh! I need to concentrate!"

"Yay! Even more company!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Ra Yellow dorm, Sakuya, Hitomi, and Hayley were busy getting ready. Well actually they weren't doing anything at all, but just watching the time pass by.

Heero and David however, were actually worried about these duels and prepared their decks. To do that, they were opening a bunch of booster packs they bought the day before to find ways to improve their decks.

"Hmm..." David thought to himself. _Gragonith is a very powerful Lightsworn, but then... _He remembered how his dragon was conquered by that powerful Elemental Hero Neos.

He opened another light booster pack, expecting them to be the same cards he found in the others, but something caught his eye. A gray dragon appeared from the midst of a temple, looking up with pride.

_Judgement Dragon? It's stronger than Neos, and stronger than Gragonith for sure... oohh! Now that's an effect!_

Heero blinked as he saw a grin forming on David's mouth. Getting a little angry, he grabbed the next booster pack and practically ripped it! And he noticed one card among the others. _Maybe this card could destroy his grin! Heh heh heh!_

Iyashi stood in front of his window and stared at the obelisks nearby the main building (not the students, the actually pillars!).

* * *

At the Obelisk Blue dorm, Slay stared calmly at the sky. It looked like he didn't have a care in the world, but he was thinking about one thing.

_It's too bad Itsuki Kobayahsi is in Slifer. With my improved deck, I could defeat him easily!_

Chiaki meanwhile looked at her cards, making sure that they would help.

All the card players nurtured their own thoughts as the time for the Duel Exam approached.

* * *

After awhile, everyone received an email telling them to show up at the main Duel Arena. So they naturally came, however their bodies were dripping with sweat in anticipation.

The Duel Exam didn't have any exams actually. It was more of a duel test in order to test how much you could duel. Plus this exam was worth a lot and if you failed... and it was especially bad for the Slifers.

Anyhow, they came. Most of the card players kept their decks away because they didn't want any of their would-be opponents to see their startegies. Some of the weaker players looked for other people to trade cards with, hopefully to find a better way to win.

The main protagonists of our story were worried as well. Ayumu glanced over at his Slifer opponents in wonder of who he would duel. Then he turned to Itsuki, who gave him a wide grin. He shuddered.

Sakuya and Hitomi walked towards the two. "So. Are you two scared."

"Not at all!" Guess who said that.

Hitomi also let out a small smile. "You seem very excited Itsuki."

"Not a bad crowd today." David said coming from behind. Heero was also with him.

_"Sakuya Hikari and Hitomi Honda. Please report to Duel Arena 3." _The voice on the intercom said, causing everyone to turn to the two of them. They looked confused as well. _"Again, Sakuya Hikari and Hitomi Honda. Please report to Duel Arena 3."_

The two looked at each other, but Sakuya nodded to her. She nodded back and the two of them headed towards their Duel Arena.

"I wonder if who'll win." Ayumu muttered.

"I'm not sure. I've really never seen them duel before except for the entrance exams, so this is a first." David replied.

"Nope. I've seen them duel."

The trio turned to see Hayley standing there. "Heero you idiot! You didn't even bother to wait for me?"

"Ha ha. I forgot."

She shook her head. "Well, whatever. Anyway, I've seen them duel before. I think it's a draw because they have beaten each other at least once."

Ayumu turned back to the two opponents facing each other. "We'll see then."

At the bottom, the two had their duel disks at ready.

"Are you ready, Sakuya?" Hitomi asked more with a mocking tone.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Sakuya smirked.

"Duel!"

Sakuya: 4000

Hitomi: 4000

"Shall I?" Sakuya asked. "Draw! I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode!" A red warrior armed in magician's clothing appeared ready with sword and shield (4/1600/1000). "When he is summoned I can place one spell counter on it to increased it's attack points by 300 (4/1600/1000 - 1900/1000). Lastly, I place a card facedown."

Hitomi smiled softly. "Draw. I activate the field spell Absolute Zero Barrier." The field was then surrounded in ice, with huge glaciers erupting from the ground. Sakuya's eyes widened. "But I'm not done. I summon Cold Enchanter!" A woman bearing white armor appeared, wielding a staff (4/1600/1200). "By discarding one card in my hand, I can place one Ice Counter on your monster and increase my monster's attack by 300 (4/1600/1200 - 1900/1200)."

Sakuya blinked as her monster was encased in ice. It wouldn't move at all!

"Now I'll activate the effect of Absolute Zero Barrier! For each ice counter on a monster, it loses 500 attack points (4/1900/1000 - 1400/1000)!"

"Not a bad move at all!" David said, surprised.

_It doesn't matter! _Sakuya thought. _My reverse card is Magic Cylinder! She won't do any damage to me!_

"Attack!" The magician created a huge snowflake and sent it right at the warrior!

"I can't let you! I activate the trap, Ma-" But before she could even activate it, a giant barrier of ice appeared slamming into her trap! The trap was now encased in that ice.

Sakuya frowned, but then saw the card in Hitomi's hand. "Quick-play spell, Instant Freeze! This negates the effect of a trap, and cannot be activated until my third end phase."

The snowflake made impact, destroying the warrior inside the glacier.

Sakuya: 3500

Hitomi: 4000

Sakuya growled. Hitomi let out a small smirk. "I'm not gonna hold back. I'm giving it everything I've got!"

Up at the stands, Ayumu smirked. "I've seen Hitomi duel also, and Sakuya saw also. But I'm not sure any of the two remember."

Heero looked at him. "Are they any good?"

"They're in Ra, aren't they?"

"I guess."

"What do you mean you guess?! They're wearing yellow!"

Sakuya glared at Hitomi, but then let out a sigh. _She's doing way better then when we were in the beginning of the year. But I have gotten better as well! _"Draw! I summon the Rapid-Fire Magician in attack mode!" A purple magician wielding two staves appeared (4/1600/1200). "Next I play Pot of Greed to draw two cards." As she drew her two cards, a burst of magic appeared from the magician's staff, blasting at Hitomi!

"Hey! What gives?!" She shrieked.

"It's my magician's effect." Sakuya explained. "Each time I activate a normal spell card, I can deal 400 points of damage to you."

Sakuya: 3500

Hitomi: 3600

"Now I'll activate Dian Keto the Cure Master to restore my life points by 1000." She said as an old lady appeared and washed light over Sakuya. "And because I activated a normal spell..."

Hitomi clenched her fist. "I lose 400 life points."

"Right!"

Sakuya: 4500

Hitomi: 3200

"Finally, I activate Dark Magic Curtain!" Sakuya grinned as she saw the shocked look of her opponent's face. "I pay half my life points to special summon... the Dark Magician!" The magician in black robes appeared, armed with it's powerful stave (7/2500/2100).

Sakuya: 2250

Hitomi: 2800

"Attack her Enchanter, now!" The magician created a powerful ball of black energy and slammed it right into her magician!

Sakuya: 2250

Hitomi: 2200

"And I'm also gonna attack with my Rapid-Fire Magician!" Her other wizard let out rapid blasts from it's staves, causing a huge explosion!

Sakuya: 2250

Hitomi: 600

Sakuya smiled. "I place one card facedown. Well, it looks like I'll win."

"Don't count on it!" Hitomi argued. "I still have life points, so I'm not backing down!"

However, she was in a difficult spot. Hitomi had wasy less life points then Sakuya, no monsters on her field, and her field spell in play. However she drew her next card, and smiled.

"I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." She said an swiftly drew her next two cards. "Next, I activate Dark Hole!"

Itsuki blinked. "A Dark Hole in an ice deck? Kinda weird."

However Sakuya didn't pay much attention as she was shocked that both her monsters were destroyed! Now her field was empty, and so was Hitomi's. Except the ice-wielder hadn't summoned yet!

"Next I activate Ice Age Panic!" She said activating her spell. "Now if there are no monsters on my side of my field, I can special summon any water monster in my deck!"

"Now that's just way to much!" David cried.

Chancellor Toumoko frowned_. I've never heard of a card called Ice Age Panic._

Slay stood next to him. "Apparently she must've showed up at anime convention that gave out all those anime-styled cards."

"I see... are they legal?"

"Unfortunately."

"I summon the strongest monster in my deck!" She yelled. "I summon the Ice Queen in attack mode!" A huge glacier appeared from the ground with the appearance of a woman inside. The ice slowly began to crack, and finally released the woman inside. She looked very Queen-like, with her dress colored blue and holding an icy stave (8/2900/2100).

"This is the end!" She yelled. "Attack!" The woman held up her stave and unleashed a huge avalanche from it. Even the spectators were gasping at the power of her monster.

"Ha! She doesn't scare me!" Sakuya mocked. "Negate Attack stops you monster from attacking!" The avalanche suddenly stopped as the queen lowered it's stave.

Although Hitomi looked a little disappointed, she simply placed one card facedown. "Turn end."

_Okay. Now that I've stopped her attack, I've just got to hit her once. _She thought. "Draw!"

"I activate my facedown card Thunder of Ruler." Hitomi smirked. "Now you can't attack!"

Sakuya frowned, but then summoned Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode (4/1900/1700). Then she set one card facedown and ended her turn.

"Okay then Sakuya, it's time to end this!" She cried, drawing her card. "I summon the Frost Tiger!" A tiger with icicles coming out of it's sides appeared (4/1900/1000). "Attack!"

Sakuya expected to see the Ice Queen attack her magician, but instead her tiger leaped on her magician. It bit into the monster's flesh as the wizard stabbed the tiger with it's stave, both exploding into pixels!

"I'm gonna let my best monster finish you!" Hitomi explained. "Now, lose!" The Queen raised it's stave and unleashed a flurry of icicles right at Sakuya!

"Okay! I activate Mirror Force, which not only stops your attack, but destroys all monsters on your side of the field!" Sakuya yelled. Hitomi's eyes widened as all of her monsters were destroyed.

"No! My last hope!" She wailed.

"This is the end!" Sakuya cried. "Draw! I summon the White Magician Pikeru!" A small pink-haired, white-robe wearing, stave wielding, magician appeared with it's staff held up high. She tried to look threatening (2/1200/0). "Attack!"

It went into a throwing stance to everyone's sup rise, and threw the stave right at Hitomi's forehead! She yelped in pain and covered her head as her life points went down to zero.

Sakuya: 2250

Hitomi: 0

Sakuya winked at her opponent and said, "Better luck next time."

Hitomi smirked. "Yeah, okay..."

Back in the stands, Heero smiled. "That was a nice duel. Sakuya is pretty strong too."

David nodded. "Yes, she would make a worthy opponent." But then he turned to Heero. _And that hero-boy is strong too. There are tough opponents all over this island!_

Ayumu shivered a little from the excitement. "That's it! I'm gonna win my match when it comes up! I'll show that person who's the better duelist!"

"Um, Ayumu." Itsuki said. "Looks like you've got your opponent right there."

The protagonist blinked as he heard the intercom speaking. _Ayumu Suzuki and Heero Setsuyaku. Please report to Duel Arena 7. And I won't repeat it again. _

The two looked at each other for a second, but they couldn't help but laugh. "Okay then, samurai! Let's see if you can take down my heroes!" Heero shouted at him.

"You're on!"

And oddly enough, the last background of this chapter showed the two glaring at each other, with burning flames in the midst. The image of a tiger appeared behind Ayumu while the image of a dragon behind Heero!

**Sorry about the extremely late chapter guys! I actually worked on this right after the last chapter, but my interest for Yu-Gi-Oh faded. I like Katekyo Hitman Reborn now, but I'll try to update these as soon as I can. Anyway, something extra: I think that Ayumu and Heero are the true protagonists of this story, so you bet on who would win. Again, sorry for the late update.**


End file.
